An Unselfish Wish
by Arella1
Summary: Every wish has its price. Kagome discovers just how much she's willing to sacrifice to protect the Shikon. Now, with new allies and another war, she must look inside herself for a power she never wanted. Normal was never in her deck of cards.
1. Part, the First: Things That End

**Part, the First**

**Things That End**

_Sengoku Jidai_

_Japan, Earth_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as blood dripped in her eye.

The hanyou glanced at her and smiled sadly from his place within Kikyou's arms. "I promised her, Kagome. Once Naraku was destroyed, I promised her I'd go with her."

Tears streamed down the young miko's face as Sango, Miroku, and Kirara staggered to her side. The smell of death permeated the air, giving the ravaged battlefield an even darker feel. Demon bodies were strewed across the once lush meadow. What remained of Naraku were just charred ashes already being scattered by the wind. Kagome stood beside her friends, all of them bleeding and battered yet triumphant.

Sesshoumaru had headed for the tree line as soon as the Shikon had been restored and purified. He paused, however, at the miko's cry. Turning his head, he narrowed his eyes at the sight. The ground beneath his half brother and the undead miko began to tremble.

"What about your wish, Inuyasha?" Kagome cried out in desperation.

Sango wrapped her arms around the distraught woman, holding her back.

Inuyasha turned and accepted the jewel from her. He glanced at the jewel before looking into his best friend's eyes. His heart lurched at the agony reflected there. Tightening his hand on the jewel, he made his decision.

"I wish for your happiness, Kagome," he stated clearly.

Kagome sobbed as she broke from Sango and threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. "Please, please don't go," she whispered, her voice rough from crying and the strangle hold Naraku had her in at one point during the battle.

Inuyasha gently pulled away. His golden eyes flicked to the cut that ran through the middle of her right brow to below her eye. She was lucky she hadn't lost that eye. As it was, though, Inuyasha knew it would scar.

"Sorry 'bout that," he grumbled before stepping away. "Feh, you better not mate with that wolf! I'll haunt your ass."

Gasping a weak laugh, Kagome allowed Miroku to pull her away. The ground began trembling again and Inuyasha resumed his descent with his dead love. Kagome covered her eyes and turned away, unable to watch her best friend being dragged to Hell. Just as Inuyasha's head disappeared, a green whip shot out and split his skull in two. Sango gasped and wrenched her eyes to the stoic Western Lord.

"His death has always been mine," he stated.

The exterminator barely heard him over Kikyou's anguished wail. Wincing, Sango saw the earth close and the scream stopped.

Miroku blinked and watched as Inuyasha's soul ascended into the heavens. Smiling, Miroku nodded to Sesshoumaru. "Very generous of you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Thank you."

Sesshoumaru merely arched a brow and disappeared. Sango whirled on Miroku as Kagome tried to understand what had happened.

"What the Hell was that?!" Sango snarled.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up at her swearing, but decided it wasn't the time to comment. "Lord Sesshoumaru killed Inuyasha before Kikyou could drag him to Hell. This allowed his soul to escape so that he can be reincarnated later. Kikyou went to Hell alone, but with Inuyasha's promise fulfilled."

Kagome sniffed and shook her head. "Well, whether Inuyasha made a pure wish or not, the Shikon is gone…" she trailed off, however, when the jewel shot up from the ground to hover in the sky.

"Never mind," she grumbled, glaring at the object.

A pink light flashed, leaving behind a miko in full armor. The inu-tachi's eyes widened in recognition.

"Midoriko?"

The priestess gave a faint smile and inclined her head. "I am forever bound to the Shikon, but, after contact with you, Kagome, I have at last defeated my enemy. Contrary to the myths, though, the jewel will not disappear and it can be corrupted again with enough malice."

Sango groaned and glanced to Miroku, who was frowning thoughtfully.

"What can we do, then?" Kagome asked.

The elder miko smiled. "Your hanyou friend made an unselfish wish for you, Kagome. I will grant it on one condition. You must become the permanent guardian of the Jewel. I'll use the last of my powers to fuse the jewel to your soul, making you the embodiment of the jewel."

Kagome clenched her eyes shut and fought back a scream. She'd just lost her best friend and now she was supposed to give up her humanity? How much did she have to sacrifice? Her blue eyes opened to look at her two friends. They had stayed by her far longer than she deserved. They were her family on this side of the well.

"What do you guys think?"

Miroku blanched and glanced to Sango. They shared a silent conversation before turning back to their friend. "Lady Kagome, we will support and protect you regardless of your decision."

Kagome looked down to see Kirara rubbing against her legs. Smiling, she bent and swept the neko into her arms. Brushing her cheek against Kirara's soft fur, she said, "At least Shippo's safe with Kaede and didn't have to see all of this."

Lifting her eyes, she met Midoriko's with determination. "I won't let the jewel be broken again, and if that means you have to bind it to my soul, then so be it."

Midoriko's face flickered with relief for a brief moment. "Thank you, Kagome. I will do everything in my power to prepare you for this guardianship. One day, dear one, this burden will not press you as it does now."

Kagome sighed. "That day is very far from now," she whispered almost bitterly as she let Kirara down.

Midoriko nodded. "Yes, and there are many hardships you will face before then. I will give you twenty years with your comrades before I take you from this place. We will train relentlessly, for you will need all of your resources to walk the path you've chosen."

Kagome felt the crushing weight on her heart lift slightly at hearing she could stay with her friends. "When do we start?"

Another bright light flashed, expanding to surround Kagome and Midoriko. Kagome's ears grew to have a hint of a point and her blue eyes became a shocking electric blue. The light intensified before abruptly being sucked into Kagome. She gasped and staggered, grateful her friends kept her from falling.

"There, I've changed your body to accommodate your new role. Now, I must rest." The ancient miko gave an encouraging smile to Kagome. "We will begin your training tomorrow."

That said, she disappeared. Kagome felt her settle into a small niche in her soul. Then, darkness claimed her.

* * *

Miroku watched as Kagome healed an injured villager. He sighed as Sango came to sit beside him on Kaede's porch. Or, rather, what had been Kaede's porch before the old miko passed. Now, it was Kagome's when she was in the village.

"What has brought such somber thoughts to my husband's mind?" Sango asked quietly.

The monk nodded toward their friend. "She tries, but she'll never look completely human."

Sango blinked and looked to see Kagome laughing at something Shippou had done. It had been ten years and the kit was now an adolescent. One could almost mistake the fox and miko for blood kin. Her fae like appearance and intense, old eyes, gave her an otherworldly feel. Still, Shippou kept her from being too morose. It helped as well that Kagome was an upbeat person by nature. She didn't let anything keep her down for long.

Sango smiled when Kagome was tackled by five shrieking children.

"Perhaps Midoriko is going too easy on you, Kagome, if children can take you down!" Sango called.

Kagome tried to glare, but couldn't quite manage it through her laughter. Sango chuckled and glanced to see Miroku smiling sadly. "You okay?"

Miroku shook himself and nodded. "I was thinking. We've reached the half way mark, now."

Sango cocked her head to the side, but said nothing. She was well aware of how long her sister had left with them.

"I was thinking that, if not for Kagome, I never would have met you," he finished. "If she hadn't convinced Inuyasha to let me go with them and then convinced us to help you, we wouldn't be here today. I don't know that I'd even be alive."

His wife looked away and watched as Shippou approached them. "I know."

"Your brats are not staying with me tonight," the kitsune stated when he was near. "Kagome brought them way too much chocolate on this visit."

Miroku arched a brow and saw Kagome allowing her adopted nieces and nephews to drag her toward their parents. Tell tale signs of the brown sweet were on several of his children's faces. Groaning, he glared at the woman he considered a sister, despite the fact that she'd stopped aging at the age of twenty two.

"Kagome!" Sango growled. "You know the rule on sweets!"

Kagome grinned. "Sorry, they waylaid me and swiped my backpack. It wasn't on purpose."

Miroku jerked his thumb toward their home next door. "Go wash your faces, you pirates."

The oldest suddenly wouldn't look at them, shuffling his feet in the dirt.

"You did fill the wash basin this morning, like you were supposed to, didn't you?"

The boy shook his head sheepishly. Shippou sighed and began herding the kids toward the creek.

"Come on, runts, let's get you cleaned up."

Midoriko appeared beside them and motioned to Kagome. "Come, it is time to train."

Kagome pouted, but followed obediently after the spirit. Midoriko had been training her for the past decade and Kagome was often surprised by what she was learning to do. It was a boost to her esteem to know that, with time, she would be a great warrior. Kagome didn't know that many already considered her as such.

Sesshoumaru even gave her a grudging amount of respect after she had returned Tetsusaiga to Inutaisho's last family member. She pointed out that since he allowed Rin to follow him, he would be protecting her; thus, the sword would allow him to use it. She had been correct. It was funny, after Tetsusaiga accepted the lord, Tenseiga had glowed and healed his arm. His face had been priceless. Now, she rarely saw him and his group, but they were cordial when their paths crossed. The last she'd heard, Rin was marrying some minor human lord.

Still, there was much Midoriko had to teach her. Ten years suddenly didn't seem that long.

Midoriko glanced back at her pupil. Kagome was progressing at a far swifter rate than she had anticipated. The only thing she struggled with was control of her miko powers. That was to be expected, though, in one that had grown up not being trained to use them. She wondered just how much those powers would grow with the proper training and motivation.

Turning, the elder miko pinned Kagome with a hard stare. "Kagome, you are excelling at the weapons training and your cultural lessons, but you don't seem to be putting forth the same effort with your powers training. You still treat your powers as if they aren't real to you."

Kagome lowered her eyes and nodded. "In some ways, they aren't."

Midoriko shook her head. "Ten years you have studied, learning languages and cultures totally foreign to you. Perhaps you will only be able to unleash your true power when you are finally on your true path. Still, where you are going is a very dangerous place. You know this. I have taught you the history of that world, but there is still much left to learn. Maybe you just have to find your inspiration."

With a groan, Kagome rubbed her hand down her face. "You're bonded with the Shikon and the Shikon is bonded to me, so can't you just zap all this training into my head?" she whined vaguely.

Midoriko shook her head. "Nothing comes of taking the easy way, Kagome. The best learned lessons are those that you go through fire for yourself." She paused and considered. "Though, you all ready know that sometimes miko can see things that have yet to happen. Be cautious with this ability. You know very well about self fulfilling prophecies."

Kagome almost missed her old math classes.

* * *

Later, Sango approached Kagome as the woman was collecting her bathing supplies. "Mind if we join you?" She asked, indicating her and Kirara.

Kagome grinned. "Do I ever?"

The women laughed and made their way to the hot spring nearby. As they languished in the water after washing, Sango brought up the topic she had been agonizing over.

"Kagome, Midoriko said that you're going to a very dangerous place," she began.

The miko cracked one eye open and nodded. "Yeah, but then, why does that not surprise me? It's not like this place is without some major badies."

Sango looked away. "It's different, though. Here, you have us-even if Miroku and I are getting too old to really be of any help." She held up her hand to stop her friend's denials. "Where you'll be going, you won't have anyone. Kirara and I talked it over, and she would like to go with you."

Kagome sat up in the water and stared at the older woman. "What?" Her blue eyes flickered to the neko youkai watching them from the shore. "Kirara, why? You've always guarded the taijiya clan. Sango's descendants need you."

Kirara cocked her head, seemingly smiling, and mewed. Sango grinned and shook her head as the women dried themselves off and donned their clothes.

"Kagome, my family is large and growing every day. They have each other-not to mention Shippo and the family he'll be starting. You, on the other hand, will be leaving without any of us." Sango bit her lip and her eyes bored into the other woman's. "I couldn't live with myself if I let you leave alone, with your world ending yet again. I won't have you abandoned!"

The miko had tears in her eyes as they darted between her two friends. "Kirara? Do you really want to go?"

The neko nodded, letting out a content purr. The tears in the miko's eyes spilled as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you, Sango," she whispered. "I was so afraid…" She broke off. "Thank you."

Sango clenched her eyes closed. "Anytime, little sister."

* * *

Ten years came and went and the children Kagome had delivered were now coming to her with babies of their own. Miroku and Sango were grandparents and Shippou had finally grown and taken a mate. Kagome smiled sadly. Her mother and grandfather had passed and Sota's wife was pregnant with their second child. The world had moved on without her.

Lightly, she brushed her fingers over the lip of the Bone Eater's well. Today was her last day and she was sealing the well for good.

"I wonder what you'd say about all of this, Inuyasha," she mused aloud.

Laughing through her tears, the miko stepped back and released a powerful wave of magic at the portal. It flared once more before the magic died. Now, it was nothing more than a forgotten hole in the ground. Steeling herself, Kagome made her way to where Midoriko stood beside her friends and their families.

Sango and Miroku hugged her tightly before letting her go to the others. When Kagome reached Shippou, tears were in both their eyes. She hugged him as hard as she could before stepping away to look at his mate.

"Take care of them for me."

The vixen smiled and bowed deeply to the woman she looked up to. "It is done."

Nodding, the miko turned to Midoriko. "I'm ready." She nuzzled Kirara as the neko leapt onto her shoulder. "We're ready," she amended.

Midoriko nodded sadly. "Yes, you are. Now, as my final gift…"

Kagome found herself clothed in a durable green haori and white hakama with matching boots. Armor wrapped around her body and her hair pulled itself into a high ponytail. Glancing up, she saw her teacher offering her weapons.

"This bow and quiver will fly the truest arrows. This katana will deal the deepest wounds. And these," she said as she handed Kagome several kunai, "will be secret friends."

Bowing, Kagome strapped the weapons on and then looked at the large group. "I love you guys."

Midoriko swallowed and put her hand on her student's shoulder. "It will take time, but you _will_ be happy, Kagome. I promise you that. Remember who you must find first."

And then, Kagome disappeared.

She landed on her feet in a place utterly foreign to her. The magic of the world assaulted her, making her fall to her knees as she tried to assimilate everything that had happened.

A tall figure appeared before her, frowning down the blade of his sword that was pressed against her throat.

Kagome concentrated on seeing through the blurriness being sent here had left her with and smiled weakly. "Master Elrond…I've heard so much about you."

Elrond watched in shock as the woman collapsed at his feet. Sheathing his sword, he knelt and checked her over. Seeing that she had simply fainted, he called for a servant to take her to a room.


	2. Part, the Second: Things That Begin

**AN**: I don't own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Part, the Second**

**Things that Begin**

_Third Age 1300 _

_Middle-earth, Arda_

"She looks like a small Elf," a voice stated, bringing Kagome out of her stupor.

"I've stated that- looks or not-she is no Elf," an irritated voice answered.

Kagome pried her eyes open and turned her head to focus on the speakers. One was tall with long brown hair while the other was older in appearance with a long grey beard. Clicking through the memories and descriptions Midoriko's lessons had given her, she put a name to them. Elrond of Rivendell. Gandalf the Grey.

"I'm not an Elf," she agreed, moving into a sitting position. Absently, she noticed that her armor and weapons had been removed and that Kirara was curled up on the foot of the bed.

Immediately, the two men moved to look at her.

"What are you, then?" Gandalf asked, curiously. "You're not a Hobbit."

Elrond frowned at the wizard and turned back to her. "You simply appeared in my garden out of thin air."

Kagome smiled apologetically. "Heh, yeah, sorry about that and passing out on you. I'm not from here and when I got sent here, I was a little overwhelmed. Your world is _old_ and its memory is long. There have been too many wounds allowed to fester."

Gandalf looked intrigued. "Why don't you start at the beginning, child?"

Kagome nodded. "Well, I'm from Earth…"she said as she began the tale of her life and the hunt for the Shikon no Tama.

"…and then I woke up here," she finished, long after the sun had descended from the sky.

"And it is here you must stay?" Elrond asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes. Midoriko is dormant now. All of her power was used in binding the jewel to my soul and sending me here. She said that there is a sleeping evil here. Since I know something about powerful, all consuming objects and have hunted the evil it attracts, I guess I'm supposed to help you out." She smiled and looked around. "May I have my things back?"

Elrond stood with Gandalf. "I'll have someone bring them to you, as well as some food."

Accepting that, she watched as the men left the room.

Elrond glanced to a group of children running through the halls before directing his attention to Gandalf. "She is an immortal, powerful human."

Gandalf smiled. "Indeed. If she was sent here then the time is growing closer, Master Elrond."

The Elf frowned. "That time is not yet upon us, Gandalf. The time of the Elves has not yet passed. There is still much preparation that must be done."

"Where will she go," Gandalf asked curiously, "if not with you?"

"She must be watched and tested against the perils of this land before she will be ready for anything else. If she is indeed now the embodiment of this Shikon, no one save us must ever know."

Sighing, the wizard accepted the drink Elrond poured for him after they'd entered his study. "You wish her to accompany me."

One corner of the Elf's lips turned up. "You've had worse traveling companions."

Gandalf grumbled and downed his drink. "Women are different and you know it. That's why you're hoisting her off on me."

Elrond sat at the table and held his hands together. "What news do you bring?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It is as we thought: the Nazgul have returned." the wizard answered, tightening his hold on his empty tankard. "It worries me."

"The shadow in Amon Lanc is spreading. Sauron is recovering his strength."

A small knock on the door interrupted their discussion.

"Enter," Elrond called.

Kagome poked her head in and smiled, though it was obvious she had shed tears. "I was just coming to thank you, Master Elrond, for your hospitality. I think that I should be leaving soon, though."

Standing, Gandalf leaned against his staff and looked at her. "I am leaving soon, myself, Kagome. Perhaps you'd like some company on your travels?"

She fidgeted and bit her lip before nodding. "I think that would be nice, Gandalf. Midoriko taught me everything she could, but there is still so much I need to learn."

Kirara mewed in agreement.

And so another chapter of Kagome's life opened as she and Gandalf journeyed forth. They traveled for many years together over much of Middle-earth. During their time, they saw the festering of Sauron's taint spreading, as Elrond predicted. Their time was bent on gathering information and stopping the rise of this Dark Lord yet again. Gandalf taught her the languages of the land-the ones Midoriko had neglected, and she taught him about the world she'd left.

* * *

"They've taken Minas Ithil," she said with a shuddering breath when they met once more at Rivendell, some seven hundred years later.

Elrond turned concerned eyes to her as Gandalf leaned on his staff. "Yes, it's now Minas Morgul."

* * *

And over nine hundred years after that conversation, Kagome was passing through Rivendell when she stumbled upon a solemn child with large, piercing eyes.

"Hello," she said in the Common Tongue, unsure which language the child spoke.

He stared at her a moment before giving a shy, tentative smile. "Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome, one of Elrond's friends. Who are you?"

The boy stood and bowed formally. "I'm Estel." He stopped and looked unsure for a second. "Are you an Elf?"

The miko laughed and watched as Kirara trotted over to mew prettily at the child. "No," she admitted, "but I consider them my family. This is my friend Kirara."

Estel grinned and reached down to eagerly stroke the cat. "You're so soft!" He exclaimed.

"Estel!" a woman's voice rang out with worry.

Kagome looked up to see a beautiful lady quickly descend upon them and push Estel behind her. Blinking, the miko gave a smile and caught Kirara when the cat leapt into her arms.

"You must be Estel's mother," she said, watching the woman eye her with suspicion. "I'm Kagome. You haven't, by chance, seen Elrond around, have you?"

The woman nodded stiffly. "I saw him a moment ago in his study."

"Thanks," she said and turned to walk that way. Before she'd turned the corner, she looked back at the woman and her son. "He looks like Elendil, but I have a feeling he has your strength."

Gilraen could only watch in shock as the miko disappeared to find the lord of the house.

That was the first meeting of Kagome and Isildur's heir, though it would be almost twenty years before Gandalf would do the same. (Ilúvatar, Gandalf! We've been a little busy, and what in Arda would you do with him when he was a child, anyways? See, now he can use a sword and actually _help._ We're looking for someone, Aragorn…)

* * *

Many adventures were shared with a variety of people along the way. A certain Bilbo Baggins (a Hobbit, of all things) was befriended during their travels and would prove more instrumental than they knew to the war brewing in the east. (Of course he'll be useful against Smaug, Gandalf! Just believe in him. All he needs is a little push out the door...I heard that!)

During one of their journeys, they ventured near the thick forest of Mirkwood, whose majestic trees seemed to stare out at them. Gandalf arched a brow when Kagome stopped and stared intently into the woods. Dol Guldur lay that way, but that wasn't what had tugged on her senses.

"Is something amiss?"

Kagome looked puzzled. "I'm not sure."

Stepping forward, she rested her hand on the nearest tree. Closing her eyes, the miko sent her aura into the tree. Its spirit was guarded, but gradually relaxed at her purifying warmth.

Some ways away, Kagome's probing caught the attention of another. Curious, the man placed his hand on a tree and asked about the intruder. An unfamiliar aura brushed against him with a distinctly female warmth. Something was drawing her here. She was the purest thing he'd ever felt. Attention snared, the Elf sent out his own question.

'Who are you?' he asked with a brush of his aura.

Kagome's eyes flew open as she gasped. Someone had caressed her aura intimately with his own. Blushing, she nearly pulled her hand away. He felt like the forest, though, and brought to mind nights with the inu-tachi after a good hunt. Swallowing, she sent back an answer.

'A wanderer. Who are you?'

The Elf's eyes sparkled with amusement at her evasive answer. 'I'm curious.'

Kagome frowned, but as she was drawing her hand away, she caught his last message.

'I'm going to find you.'

Butterflies did not flutter in her stomach at that. Really.

Looking back at Gandalf, she flushed at the question in his eyes. "Stupid trees," she grumbled.

Kirara cocked her head to the side and then peered into the woods, seeing nothing.

"Some paths can't be avoided," the wizard stated.

Kagome shook her head. "Come on. Didn't you say you had someone to meet?"

Gandalf chuckled and resumed his trek, idly wondering how Kirara would take to Shadowfax. The miko glanced back at the forest. She hesitated before giving one fleeting brush of her aura and moving on.

'You can try.'

The Elf grinned.

* * *

_Third Age 3001_

Kagome winced as the cart hit a rather large rock for the umpteenth time. Cutting her eyes to the man beside her, she felt the corners of her lips turn down. He was deliberately hitting them.

"If these rockets go off on me, Gandalf, I'm going to shave your beard while you sleep."

The wizard grinned around the pipe in his mouth and continued humming to himself. Kagome huffed before a voice called out to them.

"You're late."

Grinning, Kagome looked to her right to see a boy with bright blue eyes staring at them.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

"And he drags me along with him," Kagome retorted.

There was a pause and then the three were laughing as Frodo flung himself into the cart. "It's wonderful to see you, Kagome, Gandalf." He sneezed and laughed, petting Kirara. "You, too, girl."

Kagome caught him in a tight hug before passing him to her companion. Chuckling, the Hobbit settled between them as Gandalf urged the horse on.

"You don't think we'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday, do you?" Kagome asked, teasing.

Frodo smiled and shook his head as Gandalf asked, "How is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

Rolling his eyes, Frodo shrugged. "You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Well, that should please him," Kagome said, resting her head in her hand.

The Hobbit agreed, saying, "Half the shire has been invited and the rest are turning up anyway." He paused and fell silent for a moment. "To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately." Realizing what he'd said, Frodo shrugged sheepishly, "I mean, more so than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something."

Kagome and Gandalf shared a look, but said nothing as they turned their attention back to their friend.

"Alright then," Frodo said, with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, "keep your secrets. I know you two have something to do with it. Before you came along, we Baggins were very well thought of. Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Gandalf huffed around the pipe in his mouth. "If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door." Looking over, he pointed his pipe at Kagome. "And even that was Kagome's fault."

"Hey!" Kagome objected. "You're the one who wanted to carouse with the Dwarves. Besides, Smaug was terrorizing the countryside. Bilbo was just the person for the job."

Laughing, Frodo shook his head at them. "Well, whatever you did, you two have been officially labeled disturbers of the peace."

Kagome looked at him in disbelief before seeing an older Hobbit glaring at them from behind his gate.

"Ah, haha," she laughed sheepishly, giving him a timid wave.

A group of children caught sight of them and ran behind the cart calling for fireworks. Kagome saw their hopeful faces before sighing and nodding to the wizard.

"Go on, I know you want to."

A few flashy rockets erupted from the back of the cart, delighting the children and even making the glaring Hobbit smile. The cart's four passengers grinned at the happiness radiating around them. Shortly, they paused to let Frodo off.

"I'm glad you're back."

Kagome ruffled his hair as he jumped off. "So are we, munchkin."

Gandalf watched the boy disappear through the trees. "Yes, so are we."

Glancing to her companion, Kagome saw him chewing on his pipe. "I hope he changes his mind."

"So do I, Kagome, but with Bilbo, we both know the likelihood of that happening." Meeting her eyes, he smiled. "Try to have some fun tonight, my dear. It's been too long since you've really smiled."

The miko waited, knowing he would say more.

"And, I fear that dark times are ahead of us. Very dark indeed."

Reaching out, she tugged on his beard. "Don't worry about me, Gandalf. Midoriko promised me that I would be happy. I believe that."

"When you told me your story, I didn't think you would have to wait so long."

Kagome arched a brow. "It doesn't surprise me. Nothing in my life is simple. But, she sent me to a place where I've made very dear friends. Because of all of you, I am not unhappy. I help people, and soon, we'll get to save the world again."

Gandalf laughed at her enthusiasm. "You are a wealth of hope, Kagome. Don't ever lose that."

"I haven't this far, have I? Now, hurry up, I want to see this cake they've got."

* * *

The three travelers came to a lovely green door in the side of a hill. Kagome smiled as Gandalf knocked on the door.

"I'll tend to the cart and horse. You go settle the old man down," she said, leading the horse away.

Gandalf nodded as Bilbo hollered at them from inside.

Once the horse had been brushed down, fed, and watered, Kagome returned to Bilbo's door. Not hesitating, she let herself in and heard Gandalf already speaking with Bilbo. Turning, she nearly ran into the door frame. Grimacing, she avoided it and followed the sound of the voices.

"I want to see mountains again, Gandalf, mountains, and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh! There's the lass. Kagome, tea?"

Smiling, she accepted the cup and bent to give the old Hobbit a hug. A jolt shot through her at the contact. Pulling back, she stared intently at her friend. Something was tugging hard at her senses.

"Bilbo, what have you got?" she asked as her eyes went pink around the edges.

His hand strayed to his pocket as he stepped away from her. "What do you mean? I haven't got anything," he denied.

Something evil was lurking nearby, pushing down on her from all sides. Staggering, she felt her tea cup slip from her fingers.

"Kagome?" Gandalf's voice reached her as if from far away.

Whispering fluttered around her as suddenly a great lidless eye ringed in flames flashed before her eyes. Then, the Shire, she saw was torched to the ground and the rest of Middle-earth enslaved. Crying out, she searched desperately for some salvation. What would overturn this vision? Ten faces flashed before her, the only light in a sea of darkness.

"Kagome!" Gandalf nearly shouted, snapping her back to the present.

Gasping, she fell to her knees and tried to force back the bile in her throat. Worried, Gandalf moved to her side as Bilbo cleaned away the glass and spilt tea.

"What did you see?" the taller man demanded, helping her to a chair.

Face ashen, the miko gripped his forearm. Her eyes bore into him as she whispered. "The time is upon us. He is searching for that which was taken from him." Clutching her friend, she nearly spat, "_He must not find it!_"

Gandalf pried her hands off of him and forced her to drink some of the tea Bilbo poured for her. When the last of the pink left her eyes, she smiled sheepishly at the worried Hobbit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bilbo! Here it is your birthday and I'm ruining it."

Bilbo smiled and waved away the apology. "Nonsense, I have good food, good friends, good ale and the finest pipe weed this side of the Brandywine. Nothing will spoil my day."

Kagome grinned and sipped her tea. "You know, Frodo suspects something."

"Course he does," Bilbo said, almost offended, "he's a Baggins, not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbuckle."

Smothering a laugh, she looked to her sitting friend. Gandalf was holding in his amusement well.

"You will tell him, won't you?" Gandalf plowed on. "He's very fond of you."

Bilbo sobered and turned away to look out the window. "I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the shire. The woods, the fields, little rivers. I'm old, Gandalf," he said in a weary voice, coming to sit at the table. "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. I feel thin-sort of stretched-like butter scraped over too much bread."

Kagome put her hand over his small one in reassurance. Bilbo smiled at her sadly.

"I need a holiday; a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return. In fact I mean not to."

Still shaken from her vision, the miko looked to find Gandalf watching Bilbo closely. The little Hobbit's adventures weren't over quite yet. That brought to mind her vision, and with it the question: why would Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin be in Rivendell?

* * *

The party that night was going beautifully, save for Merry and Pippin's theft of the Dragon rocket and Bilbo hiding from his relatives. Kagome hid a grin behind a mug of ale as she watched Frodo push Sam into a dance with Rosie. Poor Sam, she thought. Upon seeing his flaming face and his awkwardness with his crush, Kagome amended her thought. Poor _Rosie_. It would take forever for Sam to ask her out at this rate.

Grabbing another ale, Kagome and Kirara joined Gandalf at his table and the miko passed the drink to him. He accepted it with a smile as Bilbo was called upon to give a speech. It wasn't the best speech in the world, but what shocked everyone was that Bilbo said goodbye and then disappeared.

Kagome felt a rock of foreboding freefall to the bottom of her stomach. The catalyst had been lit. Motioning to Bilbo's home, Kagome, Kirara, and Gandalf slipped away amidst all the excitement.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever, don't you?" Gandalf demanded when Bilbo reappeared in his home.

Waving his hands, Bilbo ignored the warning. "Come on, Gandalf. Did you see their faces?"

Kagome fingered the string of her bow. "There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo, and none of them should be used lightly."

Bilbo frowned when she, too, seemed to rain on his fun. "It was just a bit of fun," he insisted, before admitting, "Oh, you're probably right, as usual."

Flitting around the cottage, the Hobbit packed everything he thought he'd need for his travels. "You two will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

"Two eyes," Gandalf answered, "as often as we can spare them."

"I'm leaving everything to him."

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying, too?"

Bilbo didn't even pause in his packing as he said irritably, "Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over on the mantelpiece." A thoughtful frown caressed his face as he did stop. "No, wait, it's here in my pocket," he stated, trancelike. "Isn't that, isn't that odd now. Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" He mused, stroking the ring he'd drawn from his pocket.

Kagome looked worriedly to Gandalf, before addressing Bilbo. "I think maybe you should leave the ring behind. Is that so hard?"

Shaking his head, Bilbo relented. "Well, no…and yes." Intently, he stared down at the gold circulate, exactly the size of his finger. It was obviously made for him; why else would it be so small? "Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine," he insisted, "I found it, it came to me!"

Feeling fear begin to curdle in his gut, the wizard held up his hands. "There's no need to get angry."

Bilbo glared at him and at Kagome. "Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault," he shouted, pointing at both of them in turn. "It's mine, my own, my _precious_."

The hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stood on end. "Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you."

"What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?"

Taking a step forward, Gandalf leveled a hard look at his old friend. "I think you've had that ring quite long enough."

Eyes widening and then narrowing in realization, Bilbo clutched the jewelry close to his chest. "You want it for yourself!"

Kagome swallowed as the room grew dark with Gandalf's temper.

"Bilbo Baggins!" He commanded as he seemed to grow. "Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I am not trying to rob you." Calming down, he let the room return to its former state. "I'm trying to help you."

Sufficiently chastised, the Hobbit flung himself into Gandalf's embrace.

"All your long years, we've been friends, the three of us. Trust us as you once did. Let it go."

Backing up, Bilbo sniffled and nodded. "You're right, Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo." Grasping his pack and his staff, the Hobbit walked towards the door. "It's late. The road is long. Yes, it is time."

Before he could walk out the door, Kagome chuckled and said, "Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket."

Taking the ring out, Bilbo stared at it a long moment. Sixty years it had been his constant companion, a source of strength when things seemed particularly difficult. The light glittered off its surface as he turned his hand and let the ring fall. His friends were right. He'd had it long enough. It was time to let go.

"Yes," he said, exiting the house and then looking back at them. "I've thought up an ending for my book: and he lived happily ever after to the end of his days."

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend," Gandalf said as Kagome hugged the Hobbit.

"Goodbye," he said when he pulled away and walked out the gate. A few steps later, and he was singing a jaunty tune.

"Until our next meeting," Kagome said, grinning to herself. There was something to be said of the strength of Bilbo. He'd let go of the Ring-something men more powerful than he had been unable to do.

Motioning to the open doorway, she led Gandalf back into the house. Looking down, she stepped around the ring and then shuddered.

"Gandalf," she whispered, "that ring is evil. I don't think I can touch it."

Walking slowly to the circlet laying in false innocence on the floor, Gandalf stooped to pick it up. He stiffened and she shook her head when the Great Eye flashed through both of their minds. Straightening, Gandalf met Kagome's eyes with a fear that matched her own.

"You have to make sure," she heard herself say.

The wizard sat down heavily before the fireplace and pulled out his pipe. "Yes. We have no time to squander. We must find Gollum."

"No," Kagome said, coming to stand next to him. "I'll stay here. Frodo can't be left defenseless."

Gandalf blew out smoke and nodded. "Stay out of sight until I return. If we are wrong," he said in a resigned voice-they both knew the likelihood of that, "I don't want the Hobbits scared needlessly."

The door opened, giving entrance to Bilbo's nephew. Kagome watched as he picked up the ring and approached them.

"He's gone, hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving…I didn't think he'd really do it. Gandalf?" he asked when the wizard didn't acknowledge him.

Gandalf glanced down and saw the ring lying in Frodo's hand. "Bilbo's ring."

"He's gone to stay with the Elves, Frodo," Kagome said gently.

"Yes," the wizard said, standing. "He's left you Bag End, along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now."

Holding out an envelope, he motioned for Frodo to drop the ring inside. Then, he sealed the envelope and handed it back to the boy.

"Put it somewhere out of sight."

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked as Gandalf grabbed his staff and Kagome donned her cloak.

"There are some things we must see to," Kagome answered, following Gandalf.

"What things?"

Gandalf glanced to him. "Questions. Questions that need answering."

Frodo sputtered, "But you've only just arrived! I don't understand."

Kagome smiled sadly at the confusion on her young friend's face and took him by the shoulders. "Neither do we, not yet anyways. Keep it secret. Keep it safe," she said, tapping the envelope in his hand.

Bewildered, Frodo could only nod as Gandalf rode away and Kagome disappeared into the night.

* * *

_The year 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor and the finding of the Ring of Power. It has come to me, the One Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain. The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell._

* * *

Kagome perched on the balls of her feet in the tree she'd claimed as she spent the last seventeen years watching over Frodo. Gandalf was returning and the wind whispered of the news she feared. When he passed her tree and met her stare, she knew. The One Ring had returned and its master was searching, just as her vision predicted. The fear that griped her leaked out and fled into the tree beneath her.

Many leagues away, it woke a slumbering Elf with its intensity. Sitting up, he looked back at the tree he'd been resting against and then placed his hand upon its bark. It had been many moons since he'd heard from the little wanderer and never had she been this frightened.

'What's happened?' he demanded.

Kagome blushed when she realized that she'd accidently sent her fear to her pen pal. Or, tree pal, as the case was. Taking a calming breath, she focused on keeping her emotions in check before answering him.

'The Shadow is stirring,' she sent back.

Eyes worried, the Elf stood and leaned into the tree, as if that would bring him closer. 'Come to Mirkwood.'

Swallowing, Kagome gave a bitter smile. As if she needed another protector. 'I can't. There's still a lot I have to do here.' Looking at Gandalf's retreating back, she knew where they would end up. 'Go to Rivendell. Allies against the enemy must join together soon.'

Hesitating, the Elf considered. Finally, he agreed. 'All right. I'll see you there.'

Smiling, Kagome sent through a wave of warmth before leaping from the tree and severing the connection.

"Not one word," she grumbled to her neko companion's pointed look. Kirara just smiled smugly.

* * *

The Elf closed his eyes at the feel of her caress before looking back to his companions. One of them arched a pale blond brow teasingly.

"Communing with your imaginary tree friend again, Legolas?"

Smiling, the prince shook his head. "Jealousy isn't a good look for you."

Before his friend could retort, a servant caught up to them. "Prince Legolas! Your father wishes you to return immediately!"

Worried, Legolas hastily returned to his father's home, where he was told of Gollum's escape. Then, Thranduil told him of the rumors that had reached northern Mirkwood. When Legolas heard them, he felt the same fear wash over him as the one that woke him. There was one difference, however. This fear was his own.

The One Ring had been found.


	3. Part, the Third: The First Steps

AN: Thank you to all who have reviewed! I had to update, your reviews were so lovely. This is for you, **Bishonen'sFoxyMiko**, **xoSophox**, **kinky-kitsune,** **Gothic Lust**, and **Mistra Rose**, who read and reviewed the story within hours of me posting it. I hope this meets your expectations.

**Part, the Third**

**The First Steps**

Kagome followed Frodo into his home and was as startled as he was when Gandalf grabbed him from the shadows.

"Is it secret?" he hissed. "Is it safe?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome cleared her throat. "Of course it is, Gandalf. Frodo doesn't leave the house with it."

Nodding, Gandalf bid Frodo to find it. Rummaging through one of Bilbo's old trunks, the boy finally pulled the envelope from the bottom. Gandalf snatched the envelope from Frodo and tossed it into the fire. Taking a pair of tongs, the wizard carefully lifted the ring from the fire and ashes of the paper that had housed it.

"Hold out your hand," he spoke to Frodo. "It's quite cool," he added when the boy hesitated.

It was a sign of Frodo's trust that he followed Gandalf's instruction and accepted the ring when Gandalf dropped it into his palm.

"What do you see?"

For a moment, Kagome felt hope fill her as the surface remained unblemished. That feeling left her when Frodo spoke again.

"Wait. There are markings. I can't read it."

Kagome glanced to the ring and saw the writing. Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "That's the language of Mordor."

"Yes, and I will not utter it here," Gandalf agreed. "In the common tongue, it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

Gandalf placed his hands on the table and leaned down. "This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

Frodo's brows drew in as he put the pieces together. "Bilbo found it in Gollum's cave."

Nodding, the wizard looked haggard. "For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping; prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

Frodo sat at the table. "But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed," he insisted.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. His fortress at Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor."

Kagome ran her hand over her face, as her mind whirled into action. "Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness."

Gandalf inclined his head. "Your vision was right, Kagome. He is seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. For the Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, Frodo," the wizard said as he looked back to the Hobbit, "the Ring and the Dark Lord. He must never find it."

Jumping up, Frodo carried the Ring into the entranceway of the house. "All right. We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?"

Kagome stifled a gasp as her eyes flew to Gandalf. "Gollum," she whispered hoarsely.

Gandalf nodded. "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words: 'Shire and Baggins.'"

Frodo's face paled. "Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Thrusting out his hand toward the other man, he yelled, "Take it, Gandalf! Take it!"

Gandalf tensed and backed away. "No, Frodo."

The Hobbit's eyes were wild as he stared at his friend. "You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this Ring!" Gandalf's raised voice answered back.

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me, Frodo," Gandalf finally shouted. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe." Looking at the Hobbit's cowed, terrified form, the wizard softened. "Understand, Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

Panting, Frodo looked to Kagome. Backing up, Kagome shook her head.

"I would take this from you, Frodo, I would. I can't, though. My powers would try to purify it. Something that evil would kill me in the process and the Ring would still exist. I'm sorry."

"But, it cannot stay in the Shire!"

Gandalf straightened and shook his head. "No. No it can't."

Realizing the only option, Frodo held the Ring to his chest and said with scared determination, "What must I do?"

Kagome helped Frodo pack quickly as Gandalf gave him directions.

"You must leave and leave quickly."

"Where? Where do I go?

Gandalf rolled up a shirt and handed it to him. "Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree," Frodo repeated. "What about you two?"

Kagome smiled at him in reassurance. "I'll see you safely there."

Gandalf arched a brow. "Are you certain?"

Nodding, Kagome wrapped a loaf of bread for the Hobbit. "Yes. Besides, I don't trust Saruman as you do. And you know I'm not his favorite person, either."

Complying, Gandalf looked back to Frodo. "I'll be waiting for you at the inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the Ring will be safe there?"

Sadly, Gandalf looked away. "I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. His is both wise and powerful."

He ignored Kagome's snort.

"Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. That name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"We can cut across country easily enough."

Kagome smiled at his confidence.

"My dear Frodo," Gandalf said in a moment of sentimentality, "Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month. And yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

Rustling from the open window snatched all of their attention.

"Get down," Kagome hissed, pushing Frodo and griping her hilt.

Gandalf took his staff and crept toward the window. Peaking out, he whacked at something before yanking a Hobbit inside and throwing him onto the table.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I haven't been dropping no eaves. Honest. I was cutting the grass under the window, if you follow me."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand as she and Frodo exchanged amused looks.

Gandalf straightened and pinned him with a look. "A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

Sam winced. "I heard raised voices."

Frowning, Gandalf growled, "What did you hear? Speak!"

Jumping, Sam held up his hands. "Nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a Ring, a Dark Lord, and the end of the world, but…" he trailed off and swallowed as he stared at Gandalf in terror. "Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything…unnatural."

Gandalf raised his brows. "No?" Shooting a look at the three silent observers, Gandalf hid his amusement. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

* * *

Kagome chuckled as she and Frodo walked with Gandalf who led his horse.

"Come along, Samwise, keep up," Gandalf called over his shoulder at the trailing Hobbit.

"You are a cruel, cruel man," she murmured to him.

Flashing her a mischievous smile, Gandalf didn't deny it. Mounting his horse, the wizard looked down at the three friends and felt his heart worry. Kirara butted her head against him before leaping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Be careful, all of you. The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, beasts." Turning to Frodo, he advised, "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It _wants_ to be found."

Looking at each other, they said their farewells and set off on their treks.

"Kagome," Gandalf called before the three had gone too far.

The miko turned and tilted her head in question.

"You know what to do. Be safe."

Smiling, she lifted her cloak hood over her head and waved as she turned to follow her charges.

* * *

"This is it," Sam said a while later as they were passing through a field.

"This is what?" Frodo asked when he stopped.

Sam swallowed and looked at both of them before turning his eyes down. "If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Kagome wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, Sam."

Taking a deep breath, Sam stepped forward until he was even with Frodo.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say," Frodo started in an effort to cheer the other Hobbit, "'it's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step on the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'"

Kagome smiled, but her eyes were sad. She was much farther than that from her home. Watching the two Hobbits, Kagome made a promise to herself. She would make sure they would return to theirs.

* * *

Kagome pushed the Hobbits back as far as they would go. She still wasn't sure how Merry and Pippin managed to get involved with them. Still, they had caught the attention of something foul and it was hunting them and the Ring. Nazgul, she realized as bugs began crawling out of the ground. It was calling evil.

Reaching over, she grabbed Frodo's hand and nodded to Merry. Understanding, the Hobbit hurled the sack of mushrooms away from them. Screeching, the Nazgul took off away from their hiding spot. Kagome waited a moment before releasing her sword and motioning for the men to crawl out of the hole.

Senses on high alert, the miko felt the presence of more than one of the Ringwraiths. The land darkened quickly as she hurried the small men onward.

"What was that?" Pippin asked when they stopped for a moment. "What is going on?"

Merry stared at Frodo and Kagome suspiciously. "That Black Rider was looking for something, or someone. Frodo?"

Kagome caught sight of a shadow moving. "Get down!"

"We have to leave the Shire," Kagome whispered to Merry as her eyes searched the night. "We must get to Bree."

Merry didn't hesitate. "Right. Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me."

Standing, they followed as quietly as possible. Kagome could smell the river when a Rider suddenly burst out of the forest. Quick as a flash, she had her sword drawn and lit with her pink powers.

"Run!" She screamed to the Hobbits as her blade connected with the Wraith's.

Frodo stumbled and was caught behind her as Kirara grabbed the other men and raced with them to the ferry. Pink crept into the woman's eyes as she fought off the Rider.

"Frodo! Run!" Pippin yelled.

Kagome parried a thrust and swiped her sword across the Rider's chest. Shrieking in agony, the Wraith reeled away, giving the miko and Hobbit the chance to escape. Sword still drawn, Kagome grasped Frodo by the back of his collar and hauled him along.

"Hurry, Frodo!"

The Hobbits, their eyes wide with fear, had already untethered the ferry and pushed off.

"Jump!" Sam yelled, reaching out his hand.

Kagome leapt onto the ferry and dropped Frodo. In one fluid movement, she had her bow slung to the front and an arrow knocked. A Dark Rider was on the pier. Taking aim, Kagome let the arrow fly and watched as pink sparks lit the night.

At the last moment, the Nazgul jerked his horse to the side. Still, the arrow flew true and thudded into the Wraith's arm. An unholy sound pierced the night as the arm was purified off. The Hobbits had been paddling furiously, but dropped the oars to cover their ears. Kagome winced and at her hesitation, the Rider disappeared.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked, with his heart in his throat.

Merry was breathing hard. "The Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles."

"What were those things?" Pippin asked.

Kagome sighed and returned her arrow to her quiver. Slinging her bow over her shoulder, she picked up her sword and glanced to the Hobbits as they resumed paddling.

"They are the Nazgul, the Ringwraiths. Let's get to the Prancing Pony, okay? I'll explain more there."

Pacified, the Hobbits rowed on in silence. Thunder rumbled overhead. Looking up, Sam drew his hood over his tasseled curls.

"Don't worry, Mr. Frodo, Gandalf will know what to do and Kagome will get us there."

Smiling, Kagome nodded. "Yeah, Sam. We'll get there safely," she said and watched as some of the fear in their faces dissipated.

* * *

Bree was a muddy, rude village, Kagome thought as yet another person nearly slammed into her. Sighing with relief, she spotted the sign for the Prancing Pony.

"There it is," she pointed out to her friends.

Upon entering the establishment, Kagome dearly wanted to take her wet hood off, but knew better than to do that. Her appearance drew unwanted attention. Better to let Frodo take the lead.

"Excuse me."

The Bartender peered over the counter at them. "Good evening little masters."

Pippin opened his mouth, but Kagome quickly covered it with her hand and shook her head. There was no reason anyone should know she was a woman. Still, though she was on the short side, it was a huge leap to be classified as a Hobbit. She wondered if the bartender had been tasting his own wares.

"What can I do for you? If you're seeking accommodation, we got some cozy Hobbit sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the Little Folk, Mister…?" He trailed off in question.

"Underhill," Frodo answered, remembering to use an alias. "My name is Underhill."

"Underhill, yes," the man said, still looking at them.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

The man looked confused as he thought to himself. "Gandalf? Gandalf. Oh, yes, I remember. Elderly chap. Big grey beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for six months."

Deflating, Frodo drew back to talk to his friends.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked, looking to Kagome.

"Sam, he'll be here," Frodo insisted. "He'll come."

Kagome gestured toward the tavern. "We'll stay the night and go on tomorrow. Something must have come up."

Disappointed, the Hobbits took a table and ordered their supper, while Kagome studied the room. Upon seeing a shadowed figure in the corner smoking a pipe, she grinned to herself. Gandalf might not have made it, but they were far from defenseless. She just wished the idiot in the corner wouldn't be so uptight. She had half a mind to go over there and demand that he join them.

Merry plopped down across from her and stared greedily at his large mug. Kagome watched with laughter as Pippin's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What's that?"

"This, my friend, is a pint."

Pippin gaped. "It comes in pints? I'm getting one," he exclaimed, leaping up to hurry to the bar.

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam objected, before shaking his head. Turning to Frodo, he whispered, "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived."

Noticing whom Sam was talking about, Frodo stopped the passing bartender. "Excuse me. That man in the corner, who is he?"

Kagome smiled as the bartender shuddered. "He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider."

"Strider," Frodo repeated as the tender moved to another table.

Blue eyes danced merrily at that news. Oh, she was going to enjoy teasing him.

"Baggins?" a loud voice drew all of their attention. Pippin was at the bar talking to some men there. "Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there. Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side… and my third cousin, twice removed…"

Kagome didn't hear the rest as several things happened at once. Frodo had leapt up and grabbed Pippin's shoulder, jostling his drink. Pippin over balanced Frodo when he tried to save his ale and Frodo fell…disappearing through the floor.

Grimacing, Kagome saw Frodo's aura move under a table. Before she could get to him, he'd taken the Ring off and Strider had yanked him against a wall.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill,'" the Ranger spat before yanking the Hobbit up the stairs to the rooms above.

Kagome leapt over a table and scrambled up the stairs behind them. Bursting in the door the two had gone through, Kagome thrust back her hood and glared at Strider.

"You! You have no right to scare the life out of him," she said, poking him in the chest.

Strider arched a brow before looking around her to the surprised Hobbit.

"Are you frightened?"

Frodo swallowed as Kagome turned and strode to his side. "Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

Kagome snorted and put an arm around Frodo. "You are such a drama queen." Eyeing him, she felt her lips twitch. "Yeah, drama _queen_."

Strider frowned. "Kagome, you are the most annoying…" he broke off as the door was suddenly thrown open.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam yelled as he, Merry, and Pippin burst into the room carry various makeshift weapons.

Kagome grinned and looked at Strider, who looked like he couldn't decide to be amused or exasperated.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit," he said as he sheathed his sword, "but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

Kagome frowned and hurried the Hobbits to the inn across the street. In a room, she hushed them and tried to get them settled for bed. Frodo, however, refused to sleep and sat up with her and Strider as they watched the window. Kirara purred contentedly, but her ears were alert.

Settling beside her, Strider nudged her with his shoulder. "I would have thought that you would have found your own path by now. You follow Gandalf even in this."

Glaring, Kagome shifted to the side before looking back out the window. "This has always been my path. For now, Gandalf and I are on the same road." Elbowing him, she added, "You're on the road as well, jerk."

Strider chuckled. "Aye, for now."

If he would have said more, he was interrupted as screeching from the Prancing Pony split the night loud enough to wake the sleeping Hobbits. They watched the window across the road as shadowed figures stabbed empty beds.

"What are they, Kagome?" Frodo asked. "You said you'd finish explaining."

Strider lit his pipe and stared at them, answering for Kagome. "They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then, Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. Neither living nor dead, at all times they feel the presence of the Ring. They are drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

Kagome shifted and placed a hand on Frodo's cheek. "Sleep, Frodo. Tomorrow is a long journey."

The Hobbits stayed awake for a while, but eventually exhaustion took them. Kagome looked to her friend as he blew smoke from his pipe.

"I passed through Mirkwood months ago," he began, still looking out the window.

Kagome's heart lurched, but she kept her expression carefully neutral. "Oh?"

Strider nodded. "I heard rumors of an Elf looking for a wanderer. He said she was drawn to the forest and refused to be found."

Looking away, Kagome didn't reply.

"He _will_ find her, Kagome."

She looked at him, and her expression was pained. "Are you friends, then, with this Elf?"

He pushed the hair out of his face and shrugged. "Yes. We've fought together on a number of occasions."

Kagome smiled. "Only a man would base a friendship on how many times you've fought with someone."

"Only a woman would start a friendship by talking to a person through a tree," he retorted.

Narrowing her eyes, she pinched him and ignored his yelp. "I didn't mean to start a conversation with him, thank you very much. I was talking to the forest and he butted in on my conversation."

Strider laughed and rubbed his arm where she'd assaulted him.

Wrinkling her nose, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "What exactly are you trying to do? You're not…you're not _matchmaking_, are you?" she said incredulously.

Choking on his pipe, Strider gaped at her. "What? No! I wouldn't wish you on any of my friends."

Growling, Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep. When I wake up, I'll try to curb my urge to purify your ass."

"I'm human, in case you forgot."

She smiled maliciously. "If you have even a speck of darkness in your heart, my powers can use that to fry you. Goodnight, _Strider_."

The man watched as she and her cat settled in to her sleeping bag and wondered if she was telling the truth. Kagome rolled her eyes when she felt the weight of his stare. Let him think she could do it. Who knows? Maybe, if she practiced her control more, she would be able to. He didn't need to know that, though.


	4. Part, the Fourth: The First Attack

AN: To cut down on confusion and to aid story flow, I decided against doing the translating thing with the Elven language. Instead, when dialogue is completely in italics, the speaker is speaking in Elvish (I'm not well enough versed to say which Elvish language, if you know, please inform me.). Also, you've probably noticed that I've taken liberties with both the movie and the book. I hope that has made it more enjoyable, but opinions are always welcome.

**Part, the Fourth**

**The First Attack**

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked Strider as they left Bree the next morning.

"Into the wild," Strider replied as Kagome and Kirara hurried the trailing Hobbits along.

"Are you sure you're friends with this Strider?" Merry asked Kagome.

She giggled and shrugged. "I suppose you could say that. We've known each other since he was a child."

Frodo nodded. "I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, and feel fouler."

Grimacing, Merry said, "He's foul enough."

Kagome frowned and whacked Merry in the back of the head. "That's really awful, Merry! He's been out looking for us. Besides, we could all do with a good bath."

She looked despairingly down at the ends of her hair. While she didn't look filthy, the miko hated not having a bath every day. And Middle-earth just did not have anything resembling conditioner, yet.

"But where are we going?" Sam asked, leading Bill, the pony.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond," Strider answered without glancing back.

"Did you hear that?" Sam exclaimed, looking to Frodo with excitement. "We're going to see the Elves! You'll be going home, Kagome."

Kagome blinked and furrowed her brows at the Hobbit. "While it's true that Rivendell is the closest thing I have to a home, Sam, I am not an Elf."

Pippin looked at her with shocked eyes. "You're not?"

Merry held out his hand to his friend. "Pay up, I told you she wasn't an Elf. She's too short."

Sam, offended on Kagome's behalf, said, "You're one to talk, Meriadoc, about being short."

Frodo laughed as they started arguing over who was the tallest. Meanwhile, Pippin eased to the other side of Kagome, glad Merry's attention had been diverted from collecting the winnings of their bet.

* * *

They were making good time, Kagome noted, after they had the argument over how many meals they would stop for in a day. Inuyasha would have thrown a fit if she'd wanted to stop more than three times a day, and he still grumbled over those.

When they came to the bog, Kagome was immensely grateful that Midoriko had taught her to walk light enough that she could avoid sinking into the muck. As it was, though, she felt a tad bit guilty at watching the others struggle so much.

"Ah!" Merry cried, slapping at a bug. "What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?"

Sighing, that night, Kagome helped the Hobbits set up camp while Strider hunted for them. He brought back a doe and was startled when that was barely enough to feed the Hobbits. Exchanging a look with Kagome, he wondered where they put all that food.

Later, sleep came to the group as Strider softly sang to the moon. Kagome blinked sleepy eyes at him and tossed a rock at his head.

"You refuse to let yourself be happy, idiot. You have no right to make her choice for her."

Strider glared at Kagome, but didn't throw the rock back. "And it is your business?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, but it's free advice from experience. Don't make the mistake of pushing away your light, Strider. These are dark times."

Turning back around, the man thought on what she'd said as he finished his song.

"Who is she?" Frodo asked a while later. "This woman you sing of?"

Strider gave a sad smile and glanced to see Kagome fast asleep. "Tis the lady of Luthien, the Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?"

Pain crossed Strider's face as he answered, "She died. Get some sleep, Frodo."

Lying down, Frodo looked to see Kagome's eyes open and watching him. Smiling, she shook her head. Dawn came much too soon for the group.

"Where did you get your bow?" Sam asked Kagome as they trekked through the forest.

Slinging it off her shoulder, the miko let Sam have a closer look at the dark wood. It was sleek and long and had five purple beads on the chord.

"A great warrior gave it to me when I finished my training with her."

Merry came to look at the weapon before glancing at Kagome. "What are the beads for?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "To remind me of better days and that happiness always comes with a price. My friend, Miroku, gave them to me."

Frodo looked up at her. "Where is your teacher now?"

Tilting her head, Kagome felt the small niche of her soul that housed the dormant Midoriko.

"At peace. She used the last of her powers to grant one of my friends his last wish."

Pippin poked her thigh, close to where her sword hung. "And this? Did she give you your sword as well?"

"I'm not going to let you carry my sword, Pippin," she said with humor.

Merry nodded. "A wise idea, Kagome, wise idea."

Pippin looked from Kagome to Merry, confused. The Hobbits looked at them before bursting into laughter.

"Yes, well, I didn't want to carry it, anyway. It's too girly."

Kagome laughed and rubbed the top of his head. "We'll get you a nice Hobbit sized sword, Pip."

"Or, better yet, let him have a big one, that way it'll be too heavy for him to hurt himself," Sam piped up.

Pippin frowned and kicked Sam in the shins before taking off. Kagome laughed as Strider slowed to walk beside them. The tree line broke, revealing a large, ancient watchtower.

"Look, Frodo. This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul," she said, pointing to the looming structure.

Strider nodded. "We shall rest there tonight."

Kagome was shocked when he actually _did_ produce four Hobbit sized swords.

"These are for you. Keep them close; I'm going to have a look around.

She arched a brow as she watched him give the young men the swords. "All right. Be careful."

Strider inclined his head and left toward the trees. Kagome urged the Hobbits up the Watchtower. Too excited to argue, they followed her, chattering about their new weapons. Smiling, Kagome listened to them as she went about setting up camp.

"You should ask Strider to teach you," she said as Merry and Pippin fought a mock battle.

Sam's face brightened. "You think he would?"

The miko shrugged, sitting on her bedroll. "Maybe. All you can do is ask and the worst he can do is turn you down. No, Sam," she said when he began trying to build a fire.

"What?" he asked, pausing in his preparations.

"A fire will draw too much attention. It would be a beacon."

Pippin's face fell at that. Merry's stomach grumbled. Rolling her eyes, Kagome flopped back on her bedroll.

"Missing one hot meal won't kill you," she stated, amused.

Pippin whimpered. "You can't be sure about that. We've already missed second breakfast, elevenses and luncheon."

"Don't forget afternoon tea and dinner, Pip," Merry added helpfully.

This time it was Sam that whimpered.

Laughing, Kagome tossed them some rations and told them to get to sleep.

"We're six days from Rivendell, guys. You'll need all the rest you can get."

Sighing, the Hobbits resignedly bedded down and tried to do as she asked.

Hours later, a cold chill woke Kagome. Knocking an arrow, she quietly stood and examined her surroundings. There was nothing, but the hairs on the back of her neck were standing. Kirara stood beside her, the cat's tails twitching anxiously. Peering over the ledge, Kagome cursed when she saw Nazgul slithering through the mists. Still, she had the advantage for the moment. Sighting the nearest Dark figure, Kagome let the arrow go. The pink comet split the night, thudding soundly into the head of the nearest Wraith.

A shrill howl erupted as the ground shook with the force of the former king's purification. The noise woke the Hobbits and drew the other Nazgul faster.

"Get to the top!" Kagome screamed as she fired again, hitting another in the shoulder. "Kirara, guard them!"

Rushing to the bottom of the tower, Kagome drew her sword and met the advancing Wraith with a furious thrust. Hissing, it barely dodged and swung back at her, beginning the dance. Whirling, the woman met him, blow for blow, pink power glowing in the wounds she dealt. Movement to her right drew her attention. The other Wraiths were taking advantage of her distraction and trying to slip by her. Before she could intercept them, another Wraith attacked her. Its sword was held in its remaining arm. Now, faced with two adversaries, Kagome could not stop the other Nazgul from heading to the top of the tower.

Infuriated, Kagome ducked under a swipe and screamed a warning to the Hobbits. Spinning and feinting, she took the legs of one Wraith and then relieved the other of his head. Frantic now, the miko raced up the tower just in time to see Strider and Kirara fighting the rest of the Wraiths. Her heart plummeted when she saw Frodo gasping in agony with a Morgul blade beside him.

"Frodo!" she called urgently as she knelt by his side.

Ripping open his shirt, she saw where the blade's poison was spreading. Closing her eyes, Kagome pushed the sounds of the battle away and concentrated on calling forth her healing powers. Feeling out the wound, she cursed and opened her eyes to find Strider beside her.

"I put the wound in stasis and kept the taint from spreading, but I need Elrond's help to heal it," she relayed in a low voice. "He won't pass to the Shadow World yet, but that's all I can do now."

Standing, she started toward the edge.

"Where are you going?" Sam called.

Kagome glanced back at Strider. "I'll catch up to you."

Strider frowned, but hoisted Frodo into his arms as he stood. "Hurry. Elrond will need you."

Kagome gave a jerky nod as she and Kirara disappeared down into the trees. The Hobbits had no choice but to follow Strider as he hurried through the night, bearing a delirious Frodo.

"Where's she going?" Pippin asked.

"To give us a chance to get to Rivendell," Strider answered as Frodo gasped.

"He'll never make it!" Sam cried with anguish.

"Kagome bound the poison with her powers. He'll make it," Merry said with confidence.

"Kagome," the delusional Frodo mumbled. "Gandalf!"

Strider stopped a long while later to let the Hobbits rest.

"Look, Frodo," Sam said, dropping his friend's 'Mr.' in his concern, "It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls. Mr. Frodo? He's going cold!"

The taller man looked at Sam's worried face and knew he had to get his mind off his friend's state.

"Do you know the Athelas plant?

"Athelas?"

Strider searched his mind for another name and finally said, "Kingsfoil."

Sam's face cleared, "Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed."

"It may help."

The Hobbit needed no further prompting and immediately set off to find the plant. Strider walked a small ways from camp to collect a few clippings of the plant himself. Just as he was taking the clippings, a sword was pressed to his throat.

"What's this?" a lovely, light voice asked. "A Ranger caught off his guard?"

Merry was trying to keep Pippin calm when Sam returned and then Strider with an Elven lady. Shocked, the Hobbits could only watch as she bent over their friend.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"She's an Elf," Sam said, shrugging.

"I am Arwen," she addressed them before looking back to Strider. "Kagome was with you."

"Aye," Sam stated as he rushed back to Frodo's side. "She said she'd stopped the poison from spreading."

Arwen nodded. "We must get him to my father."

Strider agreed and lifted Frodo to place him on Arwen's horse.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry demanded once he realized that the She-Elf was leaving with their friend. He was ignored, however, as the taller two were deep in conversation.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Pink comets drew their attention to the north. A large ruckus rose, nearly drowning out the feminine cry of fury. Strider and Arwen looked to each other before he gave a faint smile.

"I have an idea where they might be," he said sarcastically. "_Stay with the Hobbits_," he switched to Elven, "_I'll send the horses for you_."

Arwen shook her head. "_I'm the faster rider-I'll take him_."

Strider disagreed. "_The road is too dangerous_."

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked, watching the two in question argue in a different language.

"_If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him_." Arwen insisted, saying, "I do not fear them."

The man relented and helped her mount her horse, squeezing her hand gently. "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back. Kagome will hold them off as long as she can."

The Elf nodded, whispering in her horse's ear as she shot off into the darkness.

"What are you doing?" Sam screamed. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

Kagome appeared in the clearing, panting hard, before Strider could reply. "Well, they'll be feeling _that_ in the morning."

"How many left?" Strider asked.

She grimaced. "Six, unfortunately, though only a few of them are unscathed. That should slow them down some."

"You did what you could. Are you able to travel?" A voice said as a grey figure moved into the makeshift camp. Gandalf stared at her in concern.

With a wince, she nodded and removed her hand from her side. Merry gasped as his eyes shot from her side to meet her own.

"You're bleeding!"

The miko smiled thinly and clambered onto the transformed neko. "Yeah, one of those creeps scratched me with a low blow. I'll be fine, but Frodo won't if we don't get to Elrond's," she insisted.

Concerned, but agreeing, Strider motioned for them to return to their trek. "Arwen took Frodo by horse," he informed the miko.

Kagome grinned. "Then those Wraiths are in for a surprise when they get to the river, aren't they?"

He said nothing, but the worry around his eyes lessened at her faith in the other female.

* * *

Kagome sagged against the hall wall and tried to drum up the energy to walk. Strider came up behind her and swept her into his arms, ignoring her protests.

"You and Elrond have worked through the night on Frodo. Now, you need to get yourself healed and rest."

Grumbling, but too exhausted to fight, Kagome let him take her to the room she usually occupied when she stayed in Rivendell. He left her with a fond ruffle of her hair.

Later, after she had soaked for a good hour and slept for what felt like days, Kagome finally roused herself to leave the room. She dressed in the soft Elven clothes she just knew Arwen had sent to her. Casting a look at her armor and weapons, she decided to just take her kunai. Then, she went in search of Gandalf to find out what had delayed him. Running cross country in an effort to catch up to Frodo hadn't exactly been fodder for conversation.

She was delayed herself when she stopped by to check on Frodo and was fussed over by the little Hobbits because of her wound. Laughing, she finally left them and found Gandalf deep in discussion with Elrond. Kirara perked up from her station on Gandalf's shoulder and hopped onto her mistress with relief. Kagome grinned and cuddled her friend, before listening to what the men were saying.

"His strength returns," the dark haired Elf said as he and Gandalf looked at Frodo and his friends talking.

Kagome came up beside them, giving them each a smile. "I'm afraid that wound won't really heal, though."

Gandalf nodded. "No, he will have it the rest of his life."

"And yet, to have come so far still bearing the Ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil," Elrond stated broodingly.

Kagome frowned at that, not liking what he was implying.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear," the wizard insisted. "We can ask no more of Frodo."

And suddenly, she saw what they were talking about and felt denial rise up inside herself. They were facing a war, yes, but to sacrifice the innocence of the very people they were trying to protect? She knew what that felt like and she never wanted to go through it again.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell and Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

Kagome gasped as her eyes flew to Gandalf. "What? Is that why you didn't meet us?"

The wizened man nodded. "Saruman has one of the palantír and has decided to join with Sauron. He overcame me and would have killed me had two friends not aided me in my flight." Looking back at Elrond, his shoulders hunched as he said, "His treachery, though, runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

The woman sank into a nearby chair, her face ashen as Elrond exclaimed, "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves!."

Pacing, he growled, "We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor _and_ Isengard." With a sigh to calm himself, he turned back to his friends as Gandalf walked away. "Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here. This peril belongs to all Middle-earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we're gone? The Dwarves? They hide in mountains seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others."

Gandalf leaned against his staff and placed a hand on the railing. "It is in Men that we must place our hope."

"Men?" Elrond scoffed. "Men are weak."

Kagome sat up at that. "Hey!"

Elrond eyed her. "You know you're not one of them, either, Kagome."

"Still, mankind has a lot to offer, if given the chance. They can do so much good," she insisted.

The Elf shook his head. "The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent; its pride and dignity forgotten. It is _because_ of Men the Ring survives. I was there, you two. I was there 3000 years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed."

Looking at him, Kagome felt sorrow for her friend. This had plagued him for longer than she'd been alive.

"I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged: the _one_ place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure." Elrond spat, "Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them," Gandalf replied. "One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

Elrond gave them his back as he looked down. "He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

Kagome stood. "Maybe, Elrond, but our paths are ever changing. He will face a choice, and soon. Don't give up on Men, yet."

The Elf leader glanced to her and gave a weary smile. "So will you, Kagome."

She looked away. "I know, and I am prepared."

Galloping drew their attention as the representatives for the Council arrived. The three friends watched them as they dismounted and took in their surroundings. Placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, Elrond gave her a gentle pat.

"I hope so, daughter of my heart. I sincerely hope so."

* * *

An: This chapter is for **The Sorrowful Vampress**,** KarateGirl654**,** Reads-way-2-much**,** critical eyes**, **Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose**,** and ShadowLover18**, a few of whom were reviewing in the wee hours of the morning. You guys are amazing!


	5. Part, the Fifth: Old Friends and New

AN: All right, I've had some requests about how I write the Elvish dialogue. From now on, it will be in italics. I hope this makes it easier to read. Let me know if it makes reading better, or any other suggestions.

**Part, the Fifth**

**Old Friends and New**

After satisfying her stomach and visiting the Hobbits again, Kagome made her way to the garden to watch the stars appear. Seeing a few visitors to Rivendell milling about, she drew her hood over her head. She smiled to herself when she saw Strider talking to Arwen. She hopped they would work things out. Kirara mewed once in seeming agreement before trotting off. Kagome arched a brow, but shrugged it off. It was good that Kirara could relax here.

She smiled again as she found her favorite bench and let her aura sink out and into the surrounding area. Rivendell was as close to untainted as land could naturally be, but she purified it anyway. This gave the Elves another form of protection as well, and Kagome would do what she could for the people who had essentially adopted her. Drawing her cloak around her, she sighed happily. Her aura pulsed once more with pink light before fading.

"I told you I would find you," a voice whispered in her ear.

Taken completely by surprise, the miko shot up, spun, and had her kunai at the speaker's throat in the space of a heartbeat. Her eyes blazed pink fire from the depths of her hood as she glared at him.

'He' turned out to be a tall blond Elf who looked shocked, but was rapidly becoming amused. "You never said you had claws," he quipped.

Frowning, Kagome lowered her weapons and studied him. Like all Elves, he was unearthly beautiful. Judging by his clothes, Kagome noted, he was either nobility or royalty.

"Who are you?" she asked lowly.

He smiled and bowed formally to her. "Legolas, son of Thranduil." Straightening, he looked at her curiously. "And you, little wanderer, who might you be?"

Realization slammed into her with the force of an Orc club. Blushing-and glad he couldn't see it-Kagome replaced her weapons in her sleeves. This was her tree-pal. She thought she might pass out; she'd seen his face in her vision.

"Kagome Higurashi," she finally answered, extending her hand.

Legolas grinned and bowed over her hand. She was thankful the tradition of kissing hands didn't exist in Middle-earth. As it was, her embarrassment rose to new heights.

"Lady Kagome, it's good to finally see you," he said, standing and not releasing her hand.

Face red, she tried to discreetly pull back her appendage as she heard someone approaching.

"You, too, ah, Legolas," she stammered.

The universe was laughing as Arwen and Strider appeared on the path leading to Kagome's bench. Arwen's brows lifted in surprise as Strider got a smug look on his face. Completely mortified, Kagome gave up discretion and snatched her hand back.

"I see you two are reacquainting," Strider chuckled.

The contentment left Legolas' face as he pointed a finger at the other man. "You knew who she was this whole time."

Strider held up his hands and shook his head. "Not the whole time. I figured it out when Kagome said something about her tree-pal."

Arwen looked confused. "How did you become acquainted?"

Kagome shifted uneasily. "We're not really. It's a long story."

Strider gave her an odd glance. "Why are you wearing your cloak and hood?"

Sniffing, she crossed her arms. "I saw the Men of Gondor and the Dwarves prowling around."

"And you didn't want to answer their questions," Arwen finished shrewdly.

Legolas looked at them curiously. Sighing, Kagome let down her hood and felt her ears twitch with the night breeze.

"I'm not an Elf," she stated, putting her hand on her hip and narrowing her eyes.

Legolas arched a brow and studied her. His blue eyes-the color of the morning sky, Kagome noticed-swept her from her dark hair, to the scar on her eye to her tiny feet. It was almost a caress.

"No," he agreed, "but you aren't mortal."

The female Elf placed a hand on the miko's arm. "I've been neglectful of you, Kagome, forgive me. How are your wounds?" she asked in an effort to save her friend from being interrogated.

Kagome smiled and waved off Arwen's concern. "You've been needed elsewhere, Arwen and I've mostly slept, as _Aragorn_," she shot him a teasing look, "excuse me, _Strider,_ can attest."

The man in question shook his head in exasperation. "You must be feeling better if you're up to annoying me."

Arwen chuckled, but watched as Legolas furrowed his brows with concern.

"You were injured? How?"

Kagome held up her hands. "Don't blow it out of proportion! It was just a scratch I got when we were coming here."

Aragorn snorted. "Yes, just a scratch. Her side was ripped open in a fight with the Nazgul."

"Ringwraiths?" Legolas exclaimed in alarm, his eyes going wide. "Why would you battle those monsters?"

She glared. "Because, they were chasing me and my friends. Besides, that scratch was nothing compared to what I did to them," she finished impishly.

Arwen smiled at her friend's stubbornness. "Still, are you better?"

"Yeah. I'll be healed by tomorrow. I think I'll turn in, now. I have a feeling we'll need all the rest we can get for the morning."

Arwen agreed. "Tempers will be near the surface at the Council, yes."

Kagome glanced to Legolas and Aragorn, wondering how they would react tomorrow. "Your path is set, if you have the strength to follow it."

Aragorn seemed distressed when he asked, "You have seen this?"

She hesitated, but nodded. "I saw a Great Shadow and the enslavement of Middle-earth. I saw the peaceful Shire burned to the ground." Pausing, Kagome took a shuddering breath to calm her. "Then, I saw ten faces repel the Darkness. It is time to heal old wounds and things that are sleeping must wake."

"Frodo?" Arwen asked.

Kagome gave a sad smile. "I'll make sure he gets home, though it won't be as soon as he would like, I don't think."

Aragorn frowned thoughtfully. "You won't be alone, Kagome."

She grinned, perking up. "I know. Goodnight, Aragorn, Arwen." Looking over, she nodded to Legolas. "It was nice to meet you, Legolas."

He smiled back and gave a short bow. "You as well, Lady Kagome."

With a blush and last wave, the miko disappeared toward her room. Her friends remained quiet for a moment before Legolas rounded on Aragorn with a demanding look. Crossing his arms over his chest, he arched a brow and waited impatiently.

Aragorn cleared his throat. "Yes, Legolas?"

"You have some explaining to do. How long have you known her?"

"Since I was a child. I met her on one of her visits to Rivendell. She is a close friend to both Arwen and myself."

The She-Elf studied the prince's face and smiled inwardly. Legolas' curiosity would get him in over his head with Kagome.

"What is she?"

Aragorn looked to the woman beside him. She smiled and said, "Kagome is an immortal human. Legolas, she has no blood kin. Her family has become those she's befriended. I am lucky to be among those, so I will tell you this once. Do not toy with her or underestimate her. She has endured things we cannot begin to imagine."

The Elf's brows shot up. "Where is her family?"

Arwen shook her head. "My father and Gandalf are the only ones-apart from Kagome and Kirara-that know her entire story. If you want to know, you should ask her yourself."

She left the men with those words and a smile.

Aragorn looked down and then back at his friend. "Arwen treats her like a sister and Elrond acts as if she was born of him."

"And you, Aragorn?"

He winced. "I suppose a sister would harass me as she does."

Legolas' lips twitched, before he sobered. "Why was she really fighting the Nazgul?" he asked again.

Looking away, Aragorn answered, "She was buying us time to get to Rivendell. The Ring-bearer was wounded with a Morgul blade."

The Elf hissed. "He was one of the haflings? How does he fair?"

"Yes, he is a Hobbit and Elrond said he is as well as he will be, though the wound will always pain him."

The men fell silent after that, both enjoying the company of the other. They knew that such peace would be rare in the coming days.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome entered the horseshoe of chairs arranged for the Council meeting, Kirara padding alongside her. Frodo and Gandalf were already there and greeted her warmly when she arrived.

"You look lovely, Kagome," Frodo said with a smile. "The Elven clothes suit you."

Blushing, she took a seat beside the wizard. "Thank you, Frodo. You look rather dashing yourself."

The Hobbit grinned. "I'm excited to get this done. I miss the Shire."

Kagome met Gandalf's eyes and saw her own worry reflected there. Their attention was drawn away as Elrond and a few other Elves began filing in. He nodded to Kagome, Gandalf, and Frodo as he took his seat in front of the half circle. Legolas, with two other blonde Elves, appeared and smiled as he took a seat beside Kagome.

"How are you, Lady Kagome?" he asked quietly. "You are a vision this morning."

Kagome arched a brow. "I'm not above putting a blade to your throat again."

He laughed, drawing the attention of his companions. Ignoring them, he shook his head. "You won't find me so off guard a second time, little wanderer."

"Perhaps not, but I have a feeling it won't be the last time you underestimate me," she said with a mischievous smirk.

Legolas eyed her warily. "That's not the first warning I've received against such a thing. I've heard threats on your behalf."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but chortled. "Why does everyone feel the need to protect me?"

Gandalf leaned over. "Because, you are cared for. You have returned the favor on more than one occasion, my dear."

She felt her face tint, but couldn't deny it. Gandalf and Legolas chuckled at her awkwardness as the Dwarves and the Men entered the Council. The Dwarves eyed the Elves with distrust as they took their seats. Kagome smiled cheerfully at them, trying to bridge the gap of hostility. They merely examined her and then whispered to themselves. Kagome's smile faded and she sat back in her seat.

Legolas touched her arm. "_Do not heed the Dwarves. They're upset they had to leave their holes."_

Kagome replied, _"That's not the attitude we're trying to cultivate here."_ But she was fighting a grin.

The Elf smiled at her amusement, and turned his attention to Elrond, pleased he'd made the woman happy.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond began, "you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He looked at those gathered and then motioned to the lone Hobbit. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Shyly, the young man stepped forward and placed the ring onto the pedestal in the front of the Council circle. When he returned to his seat, he let out a relieved sigh. Kagome's heart tightened at the sound.

"So, it is true," one man said, standing and slinking toward the pedestal. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.' Isildur's Bane," he repeated, reaching out for the Ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond warned.

Before anything else could be said, Gandalf had leapt up and begun speaking in the dark tongue of Mordor. Kagome whimpered as the sky grew dark and the evil emanating from the Ring grew stronger. When the wizard finished, he fell back into his chair and the air cleared of the previous malevolence.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaldris," Elrond gasped, rubbing his eyes.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf said, "for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is _altogether_ evil."

Boromir shook his head. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Looking at the others, he said, "Why not use this Ring?" He stood. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are _your_ lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Aragorn sat up. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone; it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered.

At the insult, Legolas' temper snapped and he stood, saying, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir stared incredulously at Aragorn. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn motioned to his angry friend. "_Sit down, Legolas."_

"Gondor has no king," Boromir spat, looking to Legolas and then to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king."

He returned to his seat and Gandalf took it upon himself to address the Council.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond agreed. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

For the first time, one of the Dwarves spoke. He leapt up with his ax in hand and demanded, "What are we waiting for?"

He swung his weapon at the Ring and was thrown back into his friends when the two metals collided. Kagome's thoughts blanked as Sauron's eye flashed in her mind and darkness over took her vision. She wasn't aware of standing, or of her power rushing out to purify the perceived threat. All she saw was a great battle. Scenes flashed before her eyes of the coming war. A sob was ripped from her throat when she witnessed the fall of two of her dearest friends.

Gandalf leapt to his feet when he realized what was happening. "Kagome!" he bellowed. "You must stop. You cannot purify the Ring; you know this. You're killing yourself."

When she didn't respond and her eyes became ringed in pink flames, Gandalf slapped her. All of her power sucked back into her, and like a puppet with her strings cut, she fell. Legolas caught her and carried her to her seat. With his arm around her, the Elf helped her to remain upright. The miko wiped away her tears and blinked when she realized everyone was staring at her. Embarrassed, she tried to sit up straight, but was hindered by Legolas' arm and her own weariness. Though, her strength, she felt, was returning swiftly.

"If we're done with Elf dramatics," the Dwarves grumbled.

Kagome glared. "I'm _not_ an Elf, thank you very much."

Elrond motioned for order. "What did you see, Kagome?"

She gave a bitter smile. "Sauron's influence is spreading. I saw the war coming." She looked to Gandalf. "I saw some of our loses. This Ring feeds on our negativity. I can't purify it." Turning her eyes to Frodo, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Legolas carefully released her as the discussion resumed. Kagome swayed for a moment before steadying herself on her chair's armrests. She grazed Legolas' arm with her own, unconsciously drawing strength from him and his powerful aura. He glanced down at her when he felt her aura shivering against his and was pleased when she accepted his aid.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses," Elrond stated, looking at the Dwarf who'd tried to hack the Ring. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir shook his head and said with tired resignation, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas grit his teeth and demanded, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

Gimli growled and stood. "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?"

"And if we fail? What then?" Boromir continued. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!"

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it. You'll all be destroyed."

And, amidst all the arguing as they disregarded Kagome's warning, she saw Frodo stand.

"I will take it," he said low enough that only she heard.

Rising shakily, Kagome looked at her friend. "Are you sure, Frodo?"

At his determined nod, the miko smiled sadly and stood beside him. "Then, I'll go with you."

He gave a small smile before holding his head up, throwing his shoulders back, and declaring loudly, "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor."

Kagome held her hand on his shoulder as the Council turned to look at him.

"Though, I do not know the way," he finished sheepishly.

Gandalf strode to stand behind him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stepped forward. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said, smiling at the Hobbit and then at Kagome.

"And _my_ axe," Gimli declared.

Legolas rolled his eyes and Kagome stifled a giggle. Their attention was drawn when Boromir spoke.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Rustling in the bushes preceded Sam shooting out and coming to stand with Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Elrond looked amused. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Sam was sheepish only a moment before Merry and Pippin rushed into the Council.

"We're coming, too!" Merry cried. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Pippin nodded and crossed his arms over his chest determinedly. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

Merry leaned over. "Well, that leaves you out, Pip."

Kagome's eyes twinkled as Elrond cut in.

"Ten companions." He nodded in acknowledgement of Kirara's mew of inclusion. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin grinned and clapped his hands. "Great! Where are we going?"

* * *

After the meeting adjourned, Kagome dropped to one knee before Frodo. "Frodo, I promise you, I'll do everything I can to get you and the others home safely. After all, I had friends do the same for me once upon a time."

Sam cocked his head to the side. "But, you don't have a home, Kagome."

She smiled and placed her hand over her heart. "My home is with my friends, regardless of distance or time. When I came here, I carried my home in my heart, but now, I've made a Kagome-sized home in each of _your_ hearts."

Sam grinned and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "You're quite a woman, Kagome."

The Hobbits grinned and raced off to get ready for the journey. Kagome blinked as a hand appeared in her line of sight. Lifting her eyes, she found Legolas offering to help her stand. With a shy smile, Kagome slid her hand into his and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Thanks, Legolas."

Nodding, he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. Just as he was about to speak, however, a gruff voice interrupted them.

"If you're not an Elf, what are you?" Gimli challenged.

Legolas tensed at the Dwarf's rudeness, but Kagome squeezed his arm in reassurance. Smiling, she answered the shorter man.

"Why, I'm human."

He eyed her with suspicion. "Your eyes are too old for a human," he countered.

Kagome's smile turned mysterious. "Perhaps I'm a very _old_ human. I'm sure you'll find out more than you want to know about me on our journey."

Boromir joined the conversation at that. "This is no place for a female," he stated.

Aragorn chuckled when he heard that and shared a look with Gandalf, who stood nearby.

"I assure you I can keep up with the _boys_," Kagome said with an arched brow. "Just warn me if you get the urge to wave your little swords around. I'm not sure I could stand the testosterone."

Aragorn choked and covered his mouth as Gandalf hid his smile behind his staff and Legolas looked at Kagome with shocked, but entertained eyes. Boromir's eyes were wide and his jaw was unhinged.

Gimli guffawed, slapping his knee. "No, you definitely aren't an Elf," he said happily.

She wrinkled her nose and looked up at Legolas. "It's the ears, isn't it?"

He laughed and patted her hand, still on his arm. "Most probably."

Aragorn tugged on the dainty point. "But, Merry was right: you're too short to be an Elf."

Kagome scowled and swatted him away. "Don't make me hurt you."

Boromir shook himself out of his shock and frowned down at the woman. "You may think you can handle the trials of the journey, but to actually face them is another matter. Stay here, where Elrond can watch over you in safety."

She smiled, but shook her head. "Boromir, thanks, but your concern is misplaced. I don't think you've ever seen a woman quite like me."

Gimli snorted and looked her over. "No, indeed. I've seldom seen one so fair. If you can handle a blade half as well as you handle your words, I might be able to overlook your…associates," he said, referring to Legolas.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome inwardly groaned. "That's real generous of you Gimli. If you bathe as well as you handle your axe, the stench will choke us all."

The Dwarf blinked as Legolas led her away and then sniffed himself. "I bathed when we arrived!" He hollered after her.

Aragorn and Gandalf simply grinned to themselves and shook their heads. "This is going to be an interesting quest."

"Indeed," Boromir said with his lips turned down. "I'll not be responsible for her."

Gandalf sighed. "Boromir, my boy, that woman is responsible for herself. There are very few that can match her prowess in battle. She is a powerful ally. I would take care not to offend her."

Gimli rubbed his nose. "So, she really is human?"

The wizard nodded. "Yes, she is."

Shifting his weight, the Dwarf looked from Aragorn to Gandalf. "And, the Elf is courting the little human."

Again, Aragorn had to stifle his laughter. "Ah, that's a rather…lengthy story. You should ask her about it."

Elrond approached the men and stared hard at Aragorn. Isildur's heir held up his hands in defense.

"She just met him, Elrond," Gandalf said, chuckling. "And I doubt she would appreciate you playing father to her."

The Elf leader smirked. "She likes to be doted upon, and you know it, having been guilty of it as well."

The wizard laughed and didn't argue. "I'm afraid, my friend, that Kagome inspires that in every person she meets. Whether she means to, or not." He gestured to Gimli. "She's even managed to persuade Gimli to tolerate Elves."

The Dwarf in question huffed with embarrassment and a faint blush graced his cheeks. "I need to make preparations for the journey," he mumbled and hurried off.

Elrond watched with amusement before looking to Boromir. "Keep your horn close, Boromir."

The man nodded and made his excuses, leaving only Aragorn, Gandalf, and Elrond. The men exchanged looks, and despite the darkness pressing down on them, shared a laugh. It was as Gandalf said: Kagome did inspire hope.

* * *

Kagome looked at Legolas out of the corner of her eyes as he led her away from the Council. "You're not too keen on Dwarves, yourself, are you?"

He glanced to her and smiled. "Not when they're prejudiced against my race and most of them are."

"Gimli didn't seem that bad, just a little blunt with too much anti-Elf ingrained."

"Perhaps," he compromised, "we shall find out on our journey. Are you certain this is the path you must take?"

"This is the path I've always been on, Legolas. This is why I'm here. Had Isildur destroyed the Ring when he had the chance, I doubt that I'd ever have even come here."

Blond brows rose at that. "What do you mean? Where is your family?"

Kagome's face turned wistful. "They are beyond my reach." Kirara mewed in protest. "Well," she amended, "except for Kirara, here. She's been my friend through most of my life."

Legolas glanced to the cat. "I've never seen a two tailed cat."

"That's because she's not a cat. She's a neko youkai." Kagome smirked. "Wait 'til you see her in battle! She's amazing."

Shaking off her train of thought, the miko looked at her escort. "Enough about me, though. Tell me about you?"

The Elf smiled. "My father is king of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood, ruler of the Silvan Elves."

Kagome looked at him curiously. "Silvan? I would have pegged you for a Sinda."

He laughed, delighted. "You wouldn't be wrong. My family is from Lindon; few who aren't Elves are that perceptive."

"I've been around for a very long time," she admitted, smiling. "I suppose you'll have to put off sailing to the Undying Lands until this quest is done."

"Ah, I had no desire to leave soon. These lands still have much I have not seen; much that fascinates me," he admitted.

When she stopped outside her door and looked up at him, she found his sky blue eyes studying her with intense concentration. Once more, she felt her cheeks heat under his scrutiny.

"I should get ready and check on the Hobbits."

Legolas inclined his head. "Of course, Lady Kagome. I have errands to attend as well." With a smile, he turned and left her at her door.

"Legolas!" she called after him. He looked back at her in question.

"It's just 'Kagome.'"

He blinked and then a slow, pleased smile spread on his face. "If you wish," he answered, "Kagome."

Then, he turned the corner and was gone. Kagome grinned and opened the door to her room. Somehow, she was unsurprised to find Arwen waiting for her. The Elf smiled when her friend entered and stood to greet her.

"You are leaving with them?"

Kagome agreed. "Yeah. I couldn't let Frodo go alone." She looked at her friend and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Arwen. I'll take care of him for you."

Arwen took her hand and drew her to the window. Looking out, they watched as the people below rushed to prepare for the Fellowship's departure.

"He will overcome this. It is not Estel that I worry for, though. Your heart grows weary, Kagome."

The miko sighed and rested her head on the glass. "Yeah, but it is just the thought of what's going to happen. I've been through a war to save the world, and I'm not looking forward to this."

Kirara purred a second to that.

"You are the only one who doubts your abilities, my friend. Draw strength from your family, Kagome, and our faith in you." Arwen brushed her hair away from her face. "I would see you happy."

Kagome looked at the other woman. "Ditto, Arwen, and you've been happier these past few days than I've seen you in a while. Aragorn is very lucky."

The Elf blushed. "I am the one who is lucky. He inspires feelings in me I did not know were possible."

"I know," she said, squeezing Arwen's hand. "Your happiness makes my heart lighter. I wish you could have known Sango," Kagome murmured wistfully. "I would have liked my sisters to know each other."

Arwen chuckled. "I feel as though I do know her through your tales. I wonder what she would say about your new suitor?"

"Suitor?" Kagome asked, confused. "I don't have a suitor."

"Perhaps not yet," Arwen admitted, "but did not Legolas escort you back?"

The shorter woman's face darkened drastically-rivaling a tomato. "Shut it, Arwen," she muttered.

Said Elf's laugh tinkled merrily in the room. "It is very sweet, there's no need to be petulant."

Kagome arched a brow and then glared at her friend. "You're as bad as Aragorn." Her face softened. "Go spend time with him, Arwen. I'll be a long time before you see him again, and he needs you."

Arwen hugged her. "I will not get the chance, later, so let us say our farewells now. _Be safe, sister of my heart._"

Hugging her back, Kagome nodded. "_You as well._" Drawing away, she stared into the Elf's eyes. "Whatever you decide, I will support you."

"I have made my choice."

"In your head, but it will be offered again to your heart."

Arwen closed her eyes. "I know." Looking at the other woman, she smiled. "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome watched her go before rubbing her eyes and moving to gather her things.


	6. Part, the Sixth: Leaving

**Part, the Sixth**

**The Fellowship's Departure**

Elrond poked his head into her room the next morning and gave her a nod. She arched a brow as she laced her boots and then stood.

"You usually knock," she stated as she pulled her hair up and then donned her breast guard.

He came to her side and helped her lace her bracers. "I wasn't certain whether you would be up or meditating."

She hummed while strapping her katana to her side and then slinging her bow over her shoulder. Her kunai were hidden as usual and her quiver was full.

"You come to say goodbye, too? Arwen did last night."

The Elf put his arms behind his back and looked out her window for a moment. "No, I will see you when this is done. Be careful, Kagome."

The miko rose on her toes and kissed him on his cheek. "Don't worry about me. You have enough on you without adding more trouble."

Elrond's face cleared and he gave her a smile. "Come, then. The Fellowship should leave soon."

Kagome agreed and walked with him toward the gate. Arwen and several more Elves joined them. When they arrived, Kagome stood between Gandalf and Aragorn as the Hobbits appeared, shifting nervously.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is lad to go further than you will," Elrond addressed the Company. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men, and all Free Folk go with you."

Most of them crossed their right arm over their chest and bowed their heads in respect. Then, the group shifted and looked down at the Hobbits. Gandalf cleared his throat.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer."

Kagome followed Frodo as he shuffled to the gates of Rivendell and paused.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" he whispered.

"Left," the wizard whispered back.

Nodding, he turned and the Fellowship began their journey. Gandalf spoke as they were passing the roaring waterfalls.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

The Hobbits shivered, but none said anything and Kagome felt pride well up in her. Hobbits, as Gandalf was fond of saying, really are amazing creatures.

Frodo had drifted from the front of the convoy to the middle to be with the other Hobbits. This left Gandalf and Kagome in the lead. Gimli caught up with the miko soon.

"Well, lass, you wear that armor familiarly. I've never seen a style such as this," he stated, motioning to her outfit.

Kagome looked down and smiled. "You wouldn't have. This is traditional miko armor where I'm from."

"Miko?" Merry asked.

She racked her mind to find an apt translation in the Common Tongue. "A...priestess, you could say; a shrine maiden."

Pippin looked at her curiously. "You lived in a shrine?"

"I used to with my family. Now, though, I'm a wandering miko-saving the world, one purified demon at a time."

Sam gaped at her. "You've fought demons?" he squeaked.

Kagome looked at him curiously. "Not at first. First, I ran screaming away from then as fast as my twiggy legs could carry me. Hey, I was only fifteen at the time, don't laugh," she hissed at Aragorn. "Later," she finished, looking back at her shorter friends, "I learned I could purify them with my arrows. The rest, as they say, is history."

"That doesn't explain why you're immortal," Boromir said skeptically.

Glancing back, Kagome gave an enigmatic smile. "No, it doesn't." Then, she resumed her trek looking forward.

Gimli chuckled and slapped her on the back, causing her to stumble slightly. Flailing, she grabbed onto what she could to keep from falling. It happened to be Legolas' arm. The Elf shifted his weight to catch her and gave a dark look to the Dwarf. Gimli returned the look, but laughed again at Kagome's red face.

Getting an idea, she tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Sam, did I ever tell you about Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?"

Sam, who loved stories, shook his head. "No, I don't reckon you've told me that one. What's it about?"

Kagome laughed. "Once upon a time…"

Later, she had not the heart to burst Gimli's bubble by admitting that his Dwarves were different from the dwarves of the story. Still, the thought of Grumpy wielding an axe the way Gimli did, had brought out a few internal chuckles.

The days ran together and the group eventually settled into a tentative friendship. As they neared the Misty Mountains, Gandalf called for them to take a break. Sam started a fire and began cooking as Boromir tried to teach Merry and Pippin a few sword moves. Aragorn and Frodo chuckled at the sight as the Ranger smoked his pipe.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not," Gimli began, looking at Gandalf, "I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Kagome's jaw clenched and her hands fisted as she exchanged a glance with the wizard.

"No, Gimli," Gandalf replied, his eyes troubled. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Kagome allowed herself to relax before an abrupt chill swept through her. Fingering her bow, she backed up to stand next to Legolas.

"You feel that?" she whispered, seeing Gandalf tense as well.

The Elf's ears twitched as he nodded and leapt onto a tall boulder. Something dark formed in the distant sky.

"What is that?" Sam asked, moving beside the miko.

"Nothing," Gimli rolled his eyes, "It's just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir had pulled himself from under the attack of Merry and Pippin and was staring at the sky. "It's moving fast," he exclaimed. "Against the wind."

Legolas' eyes widened as he nearly shouted, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Kagome directed, dousing the fire and tossing the Hobbits under some brush.

An arm caught her around her stomach and dragged her under the overhanging of a rock, behind some tree limbs. Kagome blinked and tried to breathe as silently as she could. Blushing, she realized that Legolas was hovering over her while peering up at the sky. Her quiver was poking into her back and she was sure the hilt of her katana was jabbing the Elf's hip. Shifting, she tried to move her sword. Legolas looked down at her in question.

Wincing, she mouthed 'sorry' to him and managed to get the hilt away from his side. He smirked, but glanced back up when the sound of flapping wings thundered over head. Kagome tensed and tiny pink sparks fizzled on the edge of her fingertips. Legolas' head whipped around when he felt her powers rise. Reaching up, he grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes; willing her to calm. She swallowed and focused on matching her breathing to his. Her fingers flexed in his grasp before her powers began dancing from him back to her.

The Elf's eyes widened as her brush of power swept through him. Closing his eyes, he let out a ragged breath and leaned forward infinitesimally. The smell of the forest rose around them as Legolas' own green power flickered warmly with hers. Kagome felt her muscles relax, causing her to give a shaky sigh.

Her ears twitched when the sound of the others coming out reached her. Carefully, she withdrew her powers and felt Legolas do the same. The woodsy scent that had enveloped them faded. Kagome shivered at the cold in the absence of his power. Slowly, he stood and then helped her do the same. She raised her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

"What was that?" she whispered.

His face was as perplexed as she felt. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf spat. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Kagome tore her eyes from Legolas and followed the wizard as the group made their way to the mountains. Aragorn fell in step beside her as Legolas cast her a look and walked ahead.

"Something happened," Isildur's heir stated.

Kagome flushed and mumbled something and didn't look at him. He bumped her shoulder with his own and waited. Sighing, she shrugged.

"I really need to meditate when we next stop, or kill something," she relented. "My powers are close to the surface because of all the evil creeping out."

"The Crebain brought them to the surface?"

The woman nodded and scratched Kirara's head as the cat leapt onto her shoulder.

Aragorn's face cleared. "I thought I felt a flux, but it was so swift, perhaps I had imagined it."

"Yeah, Legolas got me under control."

The Elf nearly miss-stepped at that and the men close enough to hear the conversation coughed hard. Kagome blinked and realizing what she'd said, turned so red Aragorn wondered if all the blood had rushed to her face. Still, his lips twitched with amusement at his friend's and Legolas' sputtering.

"Oh, Ilúvatar," Kagome groaned, covering her face with her hands, "I did _not_ just say that."

Aragorn laughed out right and received a glare and a punch to the arm. He grunted and resisted the urge to rub the offended appendage.

"Jerk," she grumbled and sped up to walk with Gandalf.

The wizard peered down at her from under the brim of his large hat. His eyes twinkled at her as the Company's ribbing of Legolas was heard. Now, completely mortified, Kagome stuck her tongue out childishly at her friend. He laughed heartily as a stiff breeze rushed passed.

Kagome looked forward and couldn't help but smile. "The Misty Mountains."

"Indeed," Gandalf agreed. "Let us hope that the cold is all we must fear."

Ruckus to the rear of the group drew their attention as they were trudging across the snow capped mountain. Turning, Kagome saw that Frodo had fallen, but Aragorn was helping him stand. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that the Ring had fallen into the snow and Boromir had picked it up.

"Boromir," she said, her hand going to the hilt of her katana.

He held the chain looped through the Ring as if in a trance; seeming not to hear her. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir studied the jewelry. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn commanded, snapping the other man out of his musings. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Kagome's powers pulsed once, severing the tentative thrall the Ring was casting. She released a breath when Boromir returned the Ring to the Hobbit.

"As you wish, I care not," he said casually, ruffling Frodo's hair.

Legolas touched the miko's arm when they began moving again. She smiled wanly.

"It's getting stronger," she said for his ears only.

The Elf glanced to her and nodded. "Yes, and I fear it will continue to do so until it is destroyed."

At her melancholy face, Legolas began humming under his breath and was in full out song before long. Kagome chuckled and shook her head. The Elf had a penchant for bursting into song at the slightest provocation. It was comforting when even her hopeful reserves were thinning.

At the Pass, a wall of snow blocked the way and the men began to dig through. Legolas clucked his tongue at them as he nimbly walked on top of the snow.

"You're nearly there!" he said, winking at Kagome, who was walking behind him. "I'm off to find the sun for us."

Boromir and Aragorn shook their heads, but their efforts regained strength with their friend's encouragement.

Kagome laughed and looked at Kirara. "Kirara? Think you can help them any?"

The neko nodded and hopped down to effortlessly clear a path for the group. Kagome and Legolas scouted ahead. She drew her cloak tighter around her and tried to block out the wind as her senses felt something wrong.

"What is that?" she asked the Elf.

He leaned out and listened intently. "There is a fell voice on the air."

Gandalf jerked and plowed through the remaining wall of snow. "It's Saruman!"

A snowdrift fell from the mountain peak above. Kagome and Legolas leapt back to press themselves to the side of the mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf cried, moving to face the valley below. He began chanting, battling against Saruman's own spell. The two voices dueled, rising in crescendo until lightening struck the tip of the summit, sending a half ton of snow and ice roaring down on the Fellowship. Kagome was able to throw up a hasty barrier over the group. It stopped them from being crushed, but they still had to dig themselves out.

Legolas was out in a jiff and reached into the snow to pull Kagome out as well.

"Thanks," she coughed, brushing herself off.

The rest of the Company was half frozen as they looked to Gandalf. He grabbed his hat from the snow as they argued about the road to take.

"We must get off the mountain," Boromir cried, helping the Hobbits onto Kirara. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn disagreed. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

Gimli growled, "We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Kagome bit her lip and stared at the wizard.

"Gandalf," she whispered. "What they woke…"

He shot her a warning look. "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

Kagome grit her teeth as Frodo announced that they would be going through the mines. The group turned to follow Aragorn and made their way back down the mountain.

Legolas followed them, but looked back at Kagome and Gandalf when he heard them arguing. She was glaring and he was shaking his head. Finally, she stormed away and moved to help Kirara keep the Hobbits from falling. Legolas noticed that there had been tears in her eyes, though, as she passed. The wizard worked his way through the snow to Legolas.

"What is amiss?"

Gandalf sighed. "Sometimes, Kagome is both far too intuitive and protective."

The woman in question looked at them and the fear in her eyes had Legolas' stomach clenching in foreboding.

"And to think I used to be considered a member of a wolf pack," Kagome chuckled as they left Hollin after disposing of Saruman's minions.

Boromir's brows shot up in surprise. "How did you manage that?"

She laughed again and shared a look with Kirara. "Well, there was this youkai pack leader, Koga. He kidnapped me and, after realizing the kind of power I had, declared that I was his woman. Ever after, no matter how many times I told them otherwise, his pack always called me their sister. It used to make Inuyasha so mad."

"What's a youkai?" Pippin asked.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "Well…" And she proceeded to tell them about the demons and their classes.

A thought tugged at the back of Legolas' mind, but he put it away to be mused on later.

"Have you run out of songs, Kagome?" Merry asked. "You used to sing a lot when you came to Hobbiton."

The miko was startled before she blushed. "Ah, I'm sure I know a few more. Any one you have in mind?"

"The one about no worries!" Sam grinned, patting Bill.

She threw her head back and laughed. "How appropriate. All right, I'll sing it if you'll join in."

The Hobbits nodded eagerly.

"Hakuna Matata," they started, grinning as the song went on.

The Fellowship couldn't help but laugh at the words and by the second go around, Legolas had joined in. It helped to take their minds off of what they would soon be facing.


	7. Part, the Seventh: Into the Mines

**AN: **Thank you guys so very much for all the wonderfully marvelous reviews! I'm almost as excited as y'all are about getting the chapters up. :)

**Part, the Seventh**

**Into the Mines**

"The walls of Moria," Gimli announced some time later as they skirted around the edge of a lake. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he explained at their blank looks toward what looked to be only the mountainside.

"Yes, Gimli," Gandalf agreed, "their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered, rolling his eyes.

Kagome hid a laugh behind her hand at Gimli's grunt of indignation. Gandalf brushed some dirt from the wall.

"Ithildin," he exclaimed. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

The clouds parted, revealing a large full moon. When the light hit the rock wall, a door shimmered into view.

Gandalf smiled. "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

Merry stared in amazement at the shimmering gate. "What do you suppose that means?"

"It's quite simple," the old man said, placing his staff against the doors. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

The group watched as the wizard spoke a spell loudly and pushed on his staff. They waited for a beat and realized that the doors were still firmly closed. Kagome grinned widely and shared a look with Aragorn.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin voiced what everyone was thinking. "What are you going to do now?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf bellowed, "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

Kagome placed a comforting had on Pippin's shoulder and glared at her friend. "Gandalf!" she hissed.

He turned his back and began mumbling spells at the door. Aragorn moved to remove Bill the pony's tack and burden as they waited.

"Mines are no place for a pony," he explained to Sam as the Hobbit petted the animal. "Even one so brave as Bill."

"Bye, Bill," the sensitive Hobbit said reluctantly as he gave one last pat to the pony's nose.

Aragorn slapped the horse on the rump as Kagome drifted over.

"Don't worry, Sam," she reassured, "he knows the way home."

Splashing drew their attention as Merry and Pippin threw stones in the dark, still waters of the lake. Aragorn grasped their arms in warning.

"Do not disturb the water."

They nodded and backed away, but Kagome's eyes remained on the ripples. Sam moved beside her and looked up in question.

"What's wrong?"

She shook herself. "Nothing, I hope. Maybe just a memory making me paranoid," she answered looking at Kirara and seeing that the neko was alertly watching the lake.

Merry came over with interest."What about?"

"When I traveled with the inu-tachi, we were attacked by an evil sorceress. She kidnapped me to a castle of reflections. When my friends came after me, they had to fight a hydra." Kagome laughed, "Inuyasha was so pissed, and I got to hear all about the trouble I put them through."

"Why was she after you?" Pippin asked.

Kagome's eyes darkened. "For once, I wasn't the target. She tried to kill Inuyasha by diverting my arrow to hit him. I leapt between the arrow and him, and a boy that was traveling with us threw a goddess' shawl to knock the arrow off course. Unfortunately, the arrow pinned the shawl to my body when it hit me. It was the shawl and the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori that she wanted."

"Did you kill the witch?" Gimli demanded.

The miko grinned. "We pretty much brought the castle down on her. One of our enemies we'd thought dead showed up, so you can imagine the chaos."

"Oh, it's useless," Gandalf muttered, tossing his staff to the ground.

The Dwarf studied Kagome as Frodo puzzled with Gandalf. "You've told us some entertaining stories, lass. I can't help but wonder why the first time I'd heard of you was at the Council."

Kagome's eyes were sad when she answered. "It was a very long time ago." She looked out at the water. "And even farther away."

"Mellon," Gandalf answered Frodo's question.

The group faced the mountain when the rock doors suddenly swung out and open. Kagome grinned and ruffled Frodo's hair, giving him a thumbs up. The tug at her senses increased sharply.

"There's something in the water," she said, knocking her arrow. "And this time I'm sure it isn't my imagination."

"Into the mines," Aragorn hurried.

They scampered through the entranceway as Gandalf lit his staff with a crystal. Kagome backed in after them.

"Soon, Master Elf," Gimli said with excitement, "you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt bear, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine," Boromir stated with horror, making Kagome look at him. "It's a tomb!"

Bodies littered the mine, decayed and skeletal. The sinking feeling in the miko's stomach doubled.

"No! No!" Gimli cried, staring at his fallen brethren.

Legolas pulled an arrow out of a nearby skeleton and frowned as he tossed it away, drawing his bow. "Goblins."

The Fellowship began easing toward the entranceway, weapons drawn and on high alert.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said. "We never should have come here. Now, get out of here. Get out!"

With deadly accuracy, a large tentacle burst from the water and snatched Frodo by his leg. Kagome shot the thing and dragged Frodo back as the others tried to fight off the mass of tentacles that simultaneously appeared. Legolas materialized beside her as the creature's face emerged with another multitude of tentacles and a redoubling of its efforts to get the Hobbit. Together, the miko and Elf shot the creature as the others fought the tentacles and tried to get the Hobbits out of the way.

"Frodo!" Sam screamed as one tentacle grabbed the Hobbit again.

Aragorn leapt and sliced the appendage, grabbing the Hobbit again. "Into the cave!" he bellowed.

Kagome spotted an opening and shot a pink rocket into the head of the creature. It howled and the tentacles it had left began pulling at the mountain as it was purified. The group rushed into the mines, pulling the Hobbits with them. Kagome and Legolas were the last to make it as they dove into the mine as the entrance collapsed.

Kagome cursed as one of the rocks landed on her shoulder, dislocating it. She grabbed it as agony ripped through her.

"Aragorn," she called through gritted teeth.

He frowned and hurried to her side, shooing Kirara out of the way so he could examine the injury. The miko moved to put her back to the wall.

"Just do it," she panted, and then put her bracer guarded wrist between her teeth.

Reaching out, the Ranger grasped her shoulder and shoved. A muffled scream ripped from her throat and pink light glowed around the wound. When it faded, Aragorn helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," she whispered, working the appendage. Kirara butted her head against the miko's leg as Kagome rejoined the others.

"Are you all right?" Frodo asked, worried.

Kagome nodded. "No worries. As soon as the ball was pushed back into the socket, I could start healing myself."

Gandalf nodded and faced the darkness of the mines. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." He looked at the Hobbits. "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

The group journeyed in silence for a long while until Legolas fell back to walk with Kagome. "You're glowing," he noted, amused.

She smiled. "Yeah, it's handy in times like these. It's just my powers manifesting under my skin."

Stretching out a hand, the Elf brushed her hand with a light finger. Green mixed with pink where they touched, sending an overwhelming feeling of _Legolas_ through her. Meeting his eyes, she saw that his green fire had traveled half way up his arm. She could even feel his confusion and fascination.

"What, exactly, are you two doing?" Aragorn's voice reached them.

Kagome and Legolas broke eye contact and found the rest of the Fellowship staring at them curiously. Blushing, Kagome felt her power pulse with her emotions. Legolas' grip on her hand-when had he done that?-tightened and his cheeks tinted as well. Realizing their proximity, the two leapt apart.

"Nothing," Kagome mumbled, crossing her arms.

Gandalf arched a brow. "Really?" he drawled, nodding to the space between the miko and Elf.

Kagome's and Legolas' powers were still intertwined in the place they had been standing. The Elf suddenly chuckled and made a conscious effort to retract his power. Kagome's light went out, making the darkness that much more oppressive.

Aragorn smiled when Kagome stomped passed him and he fell in step with Legolas as the party continued. The Elf was grinning and sporting a faint blush. Aragorn looked at him in question as he started humming under his breath.

"You are more pleasant in this place than I believed you could be."

The blonde man's smile stretched. "I have a delightful distraction."

Aragorn snorted. "I doubt that you have her, my friend."

Leaning over, Legolas whispered, "No, but her power calls to mine. I've never experienced the like."

The two men watched as Kagome slowly began glowing again. Aragorn shook his head as Legolas resumed his humming. It was going to be a long four days.

* * *

The group passed a deep abyss that had remnants of mining scatted through it. Gandalf looked at the mountain side and smiled.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but mithril. Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

Gimli's eyes widened. "Oh, that was a kingly gift."

The wizard nodded. "Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Kagome gently pushed Merry and Pippin along after they had paused to stare out at the shiny mithril veins in the abyss. The group came to a place where their hall branched into three hallways. They stopped as Gandalf stared at the three doors.

"I have no memory of this place."

So, the group waited while Gandalf mulled over the choice. Frodo eventually ran up to the wizard and began a low conversation. Kagome glanced back and saw what had worried the Hobbit. Shrugging it off, she looked at the group and found herself between Aragorn and Legolas. With suspicious eyes, she leaned away from the Elf. One blond brow lifted in amusement.

"Keep your hands to yourself," she warned, pointing a finger at him.

Aragorn laughed as Legolas grinned merrily. Pippin's stomach rumbled, drawing their attention.

"I'm hungry," he complained.

"What do you suppose young Frodo is discussing?" Gimli wondered, ignoring Pippin.

Kagome shrugged. "He probably saw Gollum."

"He's been following us," Legolas said.

Boromir peered into the darkness, trying to see the creature. "Gollum? Is not that the thing that hoarded the One Ring?"

Kagome nodded. "He'll never stop hunting it; he possessed it too long."

Sam shuddered. "That's a miserable excuse for a life-devoting everything to an inanimate thing."

The pink light around Kagome dimmed a little at that. Kirara leapt into the miko's lap and bared her fangs at the Hobbit. Petting her, the woman shook her head.

"Perhaps, Sam, but don't be so quick to judge others. You have no idea what their journey is all about," she said softly.

The Hobbit lowered his eyes and shuffled his feet. "Beggin' your pardon, Kagome."

She smiled. "It's all right, Sam. Buck up, when we get to the other side of Khazad-dûm, we'll pass through Lothlórien. You'll get to see the heart of Elvendom in Ennor."

Gimli grunted. "They say a sorceress of terrible power lives in those woods."

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. "That sorceress, Gimli," she said through her hilarity, "is Galadriel, Arwen's grandmother."

Pippin's eyes widened. "Poor Elrond. His mother-in-law is a witch."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "She's not a witch _or_ a sorceress. She's a very powerful Elf and rules the Galadhrim with her husband, Celeborn."

"I've heard dark rumors of her," Boromir stated.

Kagome scratched Kirara's ears. "Fear spreads rumors quickly. Galadriel is very powerful. She came from Valinor and it is said that the Silmarilli were created from Fëanor's admiration of her hair. She is thought to be the fairest of all the Elves."

"Oh," Gandalf's voice carried down to the group. "It's that way."

"He's remembered," Merry said, getting to his feet and scurrying up to the wizard.

Gandalf shook his head. "No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here," he answered, motioning to one of the hallways. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The Fellowship eventually came to the Chamber of Mazarbul, marveling at the beauty as Gandalf's staff glowed brighter to reveal it. Gimli's attention was drawn to a side room and even the warnings for him to stop would not halt him running into the room. The group had no choice but to follow him and could only watch in shock as he fell to his knees before a white tomb. Bodies littered the floor and debris choked the air.

"No!" the Dwarf sobbed, "Oh, no. No!"

Kagome notched an arrow and turned her back to the wall as Gandalf read the inscription on the tomb.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead, then. It's as I feared."

Legolas backed up between Kagome and Aragorn. "We must move on," he insisted lowly to Aragorn. "We cannot linger."

Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin. Stooping, he retrieved a large book from the hands of one of the dead Dwarves. "'They have taken the bridge and the second hall,'" he read from the last page of the book, "'We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'"

A clanging like thunder ripped through the quiet. Kagome's head snapped around to see Pippin cringing next to a well. She made a face. Wells never meant anything good for her. The whole group stood tense in the silence after the ruckus. When nothing happened, they slowly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf hissed, snatching his staff and hat back from the Hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity."

The fur on Kirara's back stood up as she transformed into her larger form and bared her teeth at Frodo.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, seeing what the cat did. Sting-Frodo's sword-was glowing bright blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried.

"Barr the door!" Kagome yelled as the men moved to do just that.

"Get back!" Aragorn commanded the Hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

Arrows whizzed by the three men's heads as they hauled the two doors to the room closed and barricaded them with large battle axes.

"They have a cave-troll," Boromir said with lilting sarcasm.

The sound of Kagome's heart hammered in her ears. After a moment, she realized it wasn't her heart, but deep rumbling drums. Quickly, she took her place on the opposite side of Legolas, who also had his bow knocked. If the Orcs and Goblins broke through, they would be caught in the two archers' crossfire.

"Let them come!" Gimli proclaimed, leaping onto his cousin's tomb, axe ready. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

The door shuddered with the force of the blow from the other side. The assault continued until a hole was knocked into the door. Two arrows hit the Orc that stuck his head in. After that, it didn't take long for the doors to be battered down and then chaos erupted.

Kagome scrambled onto a higher ledge and began raining arrows onto the attacking Orcs and Goblins. The Fellowship was doing well until a huge grey cave-troll abruptly burst through the doors, a long chain around his neck. He roared and swung a huge hammer at Gimli, crushing Balin's tomb when the Dwarf leapt away. Kirara flew and sunk her teeth into the troll's wrist of the hand that held the hammer.

Kagome ran the length of the ledge, firing arrows at the monsters trying to get the Hobbits. The troll flailed as Legolas fired arrows into the top of its head. Kirara ripped a chunk of flesh from its wrist, causing the hammer to go flying. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the path the weapon was on. It was going to hit Frodo.

Without thinking, she threw up a shield around the Hobbit, trying desperately to get to him. The hammer slammed into the shield, making Kagome cringe at the force. When she reached the bottom level, she faced the troll with Legolas. The two followed the troll's movements before they both fired. One arrow struck the troll's eye and one flew into its mouth, sinking into its head. Howling and clawing at its face, the creature fell. Kagome immediately moved to Frodo's side as he groaned.

When he looked up, he gave a small smile. "Thanks, Kagome," he said.

She arched a brow and motioned to where his shirt was ripped. Something glistening shown through. "Looks like I worried for nothing."

"Mithril," Gimli recognized. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Noises caught their attention. "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf urged.

They ran through the Chamber as Orcs and Goblins streamed in like ants. Kagome's eyes blazed pink fire as she erected a shield around the group when they were surrounded. A few of the Orcs were purified when they rushed the barrier. The miko's hair began drifting up as she focused on reinforcing the barrier. By this time, there was nowhere to go. The immensely large Chamber was filled with the monsters.

"It comes," she said in a deep voice, looking toward the door at the far end of the Chamber.

Squealing, the creatures scurried over each other trying to make it out of the room. Flickering light shone through the door ominously. Legolas jerked as his hands tightened on his bow.

"Durin's Bane," he whispered with horror.

"Indeed," the wizard agreed, his face twisted with fear and determined resignation. "A Balrog-a demon of the Ancient world. One of Sauron's fallen generals. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!"

The Balrog burst into the cavernous Chamber with a hulking lumber. Roaring, it tossed its horned head and the shadows around it stretched wings to the far sides of the room. Flame was its body and its eyes glowed evilly as it saw them.

"Run!" Kagome screamed, snatching Frodo and making for the Unending Stairs.

The Fellowship dove out the door as Gandalf cast a sealing spell on it. The demon pounded on the barrier until the spell shattered, weakening the wizard. Onward they ran, their only advantage their size and speed. When they were finally in sight of the bridge, Gandalf laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Lead them on Aragorn."

The man frowned and tried to argue when Gandalf suddenly shoved him hard. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here," he commanded.

Reluctantly, Aragorn turned and followed the others. When they came to the bridge, the Balrog caught up to them. Gandalf stopped half way across and turned to face the beast. The others looked back in horror as the wizard faced off against the Balrog. Kagome grit her teeth and reached into her haori to retrieve three sacred sutras.

"Ilúvatar, Father of Light, grant me awareness, grant him wisdom," she prayed over the sutras.

Opening her eyes, she threw the glowing papers at the wizard and watched as they stuck to his back and sank in. The monster raised its flaming sword over its head as Gandalf began chanting.

"You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flam of Udûn! Go back to the Shadow."

The flaming sword fell like a guillotine and ricocheted off of the shield Gandalf had erected. Roaring, the beast cracked its whip in fury.

"_You shall not pass!_" Gandalf cried in the Common Tongue with power resonating through his voice. He brought his staff down and in a burst of magic, destroyed the side of the bridge on which the demon stood.

Howling, Durin's Bane fell with the rubble of the bridge; its fiery body twisting as it fell into the abyss. Gandalf panted and turned to them, meeting Kagome's eyes.

"Farewell, Gandalf the Grey," she whispered as the Balrog's whip lashed up and caught the wizard about the knees, pulling him off the bridge.

He clamored for a moment before staring at the group. "Fly, you fools!" he hissed, then fell into the abyss after the demon.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed in anguished desperation.

Aragorn swept the Hobbit up and ushered the others out as arrows followed them. The Fellowship managed to get through the Dimrill Gate and out into the open where they gasped at what had happened.

Aragorn sighed and pushed his feelings back, calling, "Legolas, get them up."

The Elf's face was twisted in sorrow as he slowly moved to do as the heir asked. Kagome and Kirara walked over to Frodo and the miko placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't grieve yet, Frodo. Gandalf has not passed."

The Hobbit's eyes were large as he stared at her. "How do you know this?"

Kagome shrugged. "I threw sacred sutras at him before he fell. I will feel it when he passes."

"Why did he do it?" Sam asked, coming near.

"Gandalf has to be stronger than Saruman if we are to win. He needed to be tested."

"Will he defeat the monster?"

Vivid blue eyes stared into the distance. "I don't know." Looking back at them, she smiled. "I have faith in him, though, and have a feeling that he will find his way back to us, regardless."

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien," Aragorn replied to Boromir's plea for a moment for the Hobbits.

The group reluctantly made their way toward Lothlórien. Legolas dropped back to walk beside Kagome. She took a look at his mournful face and felt her heart constrict. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked at her in question and she dropped his hand with a slight blush.

"You are certain about what you imparted to Frodo?"

She lost her blush and nodded, her eyes going deep. "Yes, he has fallen into the lake, but has not passed. I wouldn't want to be the Balrog when he gets a hold of him," she grinned, coming back to herself.

Legolas brightened at her words and happiness. "My heart is lighter, thank you." He watched her a moment. "You have a spring in your step," he noted.

Kagome gave him a sidelong look. "We're going to see the Galadhrim. I have some very good friends among them. In fact, we'll probably see a few of them as soon as we enter the forest since they patrol the borders."

Legolas smiled at her enthusiasm. "Has it been very long since your last meeting?"

Her eyes narrowed in thought. "A couple of years, give or take." The miko shrugged. "What about you? Have you ever been to Lothlórien?"

"This will be my first visit to my kin. I am quite excited at the prospect, now that my grief does not linger." Then, he burst into song expressing his joy at Gandalf's life and his assurance of the wizard's victory.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh and start humming along, his joy contagious. The Elf smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her roll her eyes. Sam listened to the Elf's song for a moment.

"There should be a verse about his fireworks," the Hobbit insisted.

Legolas blinked. "His fireworks? All right, what do you suggest?"

Sam flushed, biting his lip in thought. "The finest rockets ever seen," he sang, "They burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers, come falling like a rain of flowers." Cutting off, he looked determinedly at the ground. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

The miko smiled and wrapped her arm around him. "That was very good, Sam. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself; no one can really do his fireworks justice, can they?"

He gave a tentative smile. "No, I reckon not," he agreed.

The three friends shared smiled and continued the journey, taking turns singing verses.


	8. Part, the Eighth: Heart of Elvendom

**AN:** All right, this chapter is for all those Haldir fans, who have reviewed in floods. Yes, he's here and yes, we do want to have his babies. lol...Onward!

**Part, the Eighth**

**Lady of Light, Lady of the Fellowship**

When they reached the outlying trees of Lothlórien, Kagome sent out a pulse of purifying happiness into the trees. There was an immediate return brush of amused exasperation. She grinned at the blue power.

Legolas looked at her in question. "Who was that?"

He was cut off when they were abruptly surrounded by Elves with their bows drawn. Legolas had his own arrow knocked and aimed as a voice split the silence.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," a tall blonde Elf said, moving through the guards.

"Haldir!" Kagome cried, throwing herself into his arms.

He grinned, hugging her back. _"Kagome, dear, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"_ Looking down, he nodded to the cat. "_And dragged poor Kirara along as well."_

Kagome giggled and drew back to motion to the Fellowship. "These are my friends." She eyed him shrewdly. "And I suspect you know why we've come."

Haldir inclined his head. "_The Hobbit brings great evil here. I cannot let the group pass."_

Kagome stepped back, frowning. "_Haldir, you know what we must do. We need help!"_ She implored. "_Gandalf is battling a Balrog and Aragorn has taken up the leadership. We need rest and solace."_

He sucked in a sharp breath at that. Staring into her so blue eyes, he felt his resolve crumble. Finally, he looked at the others in the group. The Dwarf was glaring at everything and the Hobbits were staring wide-eyed at the Elves. The two Men were watching them closely, but the Elf-the Elf was staring at Kagome peculiarly.

Moving, Haldir addressed the group. "_Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil_."

Legolas inclined his head. "_Our Fellowship stands in your debt."_

Haldir arched a brow and looked at Aragorn. "_Aragorn of the Dunedain. You are known to us_."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli growled. "Speak words we can all understand!"

The Elf's eyes narrowed and Kagome sighed in exasperation. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli spouted off something that had Kagome's eyes widening in alarm.

Reaching out, she grabbed Haldir's arm as Aragorn hit Gimli.

"_That_ was not so courteous," the heir glared.

Haldir looked down at Kagome and shook his head with a defeated sigh. "_You bring trouble wherever you go,_" he grumbled.

She drew back, hurt. Haldir smirked and leaned down to whisper in her pointy ear, low enough that only she heard.

"_You seem to have stolen the attention of yet another Elf. Tsk, what am I to do with you_?" Then, he kissed her below her ear and stood.

Kagome's face was crimson as she sputtered at her friend. He smirked again and then addressed the shocked group.

"Come, you will follow me, after the Dwarf is blindfolded."

This caused an uproar until Aragorn suggested that the entire group be blindfolded. Kagome huffed, but allowed Rumil, Haldir's brother, to tie a scarf around her eyes. He moved to take her hand before Haldir intervened.

"Come, little firefly. It's been too long since you've visited," Haldir stated, throwing the woman over his shoulder.

Kirara growled at the woman's shriek, but settled when Kagome began calling the Elf curses in every language she knew. Haldir laughed heartily and slapped her on the back of her thighs.

"Haldir!" she nearly screamed. "_Orophin, I'm going to kill your brother as soon as he puts me down!"_

Orophin chuckled. "_I shall enjoy watching, Kagome_."

"It behooves me to keep you in my arms, then, doesn't it?" Haldir retorted cheekily.

"What'd he do, Kagome?" Sam said, ready to defend his friend.

Kagome grumbled, whacking Haldir in the back. "N-never mind, Sam," she stuttered with embarrassment.

"I didn't know it was Elven custom to accost women," Boromir said tightly.

Haldir's brows shot up. "Accost? Have you known Kagome for any length of time? You should inquire of her about how she first came to know _me_."

The miko twisted so she was sitting on his shoulder rather than tossed over it. "Don't listen to him, Boromir. He's making it sound worse than what it was." Tilting her head, she tugged on Haldir's hair. "Jerk, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that."

He chuckled. "Ah, but I haven't broken the promise. I simply said that he should ask _you_ about it."

With a defeated sigh, Kagome fell silent the rest of the journey.

* * *

They were given their sight back when the group reached Caras Galadhon, the great Elven city in the trees. Haldir slid Kagome down his body-not erotically because of their armor, but Kagome slapped his arm nonetheless. He grinned and stroked her hair away from her face, then took the scarf she handed back to him.

"I'll find you later," he promised and then was gone.

Aragorn cleared his throat and arched a brow. Kagome blushed and stomped her foot.

"Not one word, Estel," she huffed, "Not one single word."

The heir would have teased her anyway, but he saw hurt deep in her eyes, buried under anger and embarrassment. Instead, he motioned for the group to climb the stairs to meet with Galadriel and Celeborn. Legolas hesitantly fell in step beside the woman and her cat, his muscles tense. She was looking down before raising her eyes and forcing a smile.

"You okay?" she asked when she saw his frown.

The Elf hesitated, but inclined his head. "Yes, I was...concerned for you."

Kagome's smile turned genuine. "Thanks, but I'm fine. Haldir is…well, he's Haldir. He loves to tease me, ever since we first met. He's a very good friend, though and wouldn't really hurt me."

"How did you meet?" The Elf couldn't help but ask as his fists unclenched.

Her face turned red again. "Ah, ha, that's an interesting story. It was a few hundred years after I came here. I was being chased by some Orcs and was trying to get to a place where I could have the advantage. I cut across a stream and ran smack into a bathing Haldir. I was so shocked that the Orcs managed to catch up." She grimaced and pulled on her ponytail. "Kirara burst out of the tree line and tossed me on her back. Without thinking, I hauled Haldir on as well. We had to fly back to Caras Galadhon soaked, with him completely naked. I was totally mortified."

Legolas' eyes danced with amusement. "And thus began your friendship?"

"If you want to call it that," she grumbled as they reached the top of the stairs and waited to be presented.

Kagome skirted around and stood behind Legolas as Celeborn and a glowing, radiant Galadriel descended to their platform. They smiled kindly at the group before Galadriel spoke.

"Where are Gandalf and the Lady of the Fellowship?"

Kagome clenched her jaw and moved to stand before the Elven rulers. "Gandalf has fallen into shadow," she answered.

"A Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas finished.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn said, his brows together, "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Kagome growled, "_Excuse_ me! Yeah, we took a blow when Gandalf fell, but we are far from defeated! What kind of attitude is that?"

Everyone's eyes went wide at her tirade. Legolas coughed and drew Kagome to stand beside him, silently telling her to calm down. He'd never witnessed a more foolish...admirable outburst. His lips twitched at her indignation as she huffed, stewing at his side while eyeing the rulers narrowly.

"The enemy knows you have entered here," Celeborn stated as if to make his case, "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

Galadriel's eyes twinkled with mirth as she said, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of us all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled." She looked to Gimli. "And do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

After they were dismissed, Kagome stormed down the tree and disappeared with Kirara. The Fellowship looked at each other in confusion, but followed their guide to their lodging.

The miko ended up on one of the guard's platforms a ways away. Kirara mewed and rubbed against her mistress in a gesture of comfort. Kagome smiled wanly and petted her companion. Her emotions were jumbled, just like they always were when she visited the Galadhrim. Galadriel reminded her of what Kikyou probably had been when she was alive. She was beautiful and powerful and always managed to make her feel second best. Kagome shook her head. It didn't matter how hard she worked, it would never bring back her humanity. She wondered when it would be her turn to be selfish, to quit putting everyone else above herself.

Someone landed on the platform beside her. Looking over, she saw Haldir studying her carefully.

"You are harder on yourself than anyone else," he said, wrapping an arm around her.

She gave a choked laugh and leaned into his embrace. "You're biased, but thank you," she responded. "Has everyone bedded down?"

"Yes," he said softly. "You can stay with me tonight."

Kagome drew back and smiled. "Are you trying to get me in your bed, Haldir? I'm shocked."

The Elf chuckled. "Dear, if I were _trying_, you wouldn't have to ask-you'd _know_."

Blushing, she looked away. "Tease."

He laughed again before growing serious. "When this is over, I'm going to sail to Valinor."

Turning slightly, Kagome rested her head against the crook of his neck. Haldir brushed her hair back and held her close.

"Come with me, Kagome," he entreated.

The request shocked her. "What?" she whispered, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Come with me," he repeated. "The Undying Lands will accept you and perhaps you will find your peace. We are not lovers, but I would be distraught to leave you behind."

Kagome wiped her eyes. "I'll think on it. Haldir," she said intently, "don't go to Helm's Deep. Whatever happens, don't go there."

His brows furrowed. "Rohan? I have no reason to go there."

"Not yet, but promise me," she begged, gripping the soft fabric across his chest. He had bathed and changed out of his armor since she'd last seen him.

"Kagome, you know I cannot. If the Lady of Light asks me, I will go." His hand covered hers on his chest. "What did you see?"

Her eyes clenched. "I saw you fall in battle."

The Elf released a breath and tipped her chin up, making her open her eyes and look at him. "Do not let this burden you. If I fall in battle, I will see you in Valinor."

The miko gave a shuddering breath, searching his eyes for reassurance. Finding it, she nodded. "Okay. I'm weary, Haldir."

He smiled. "Humans were not meant to live eternally, but you aren't quite human, are you?"

"No," she admitted, "but sometimes I wish I were again."

"Ah, I am fortunate you are not. I would be deprived of your company and what a dull life that should be!" He kissed her forehead and settled back against the tree with her in his arms. "Besides, it's only forever-not long at all."

She laughed and sat with him in silence for a long while after, each of them drawing strength from the other.

* * *

Later that night, Kagome sat outside the Fellowship's lodgings, after telling Haldir that the group really should stay together. She was waiting on Frodo's return, having seen Galadriel lead the Hobbit away-probably to look into her infamous mirror. Rubbing Kirara's head, the miko watched as the Hobbit made his way over to her side and flopped down. He held the One Ring loosely in his hand despondently. Kagome patted his knee, drawing his attention as she looked at the stars appearing.

"Don't let the Ring's negativity get to you, Frodo. Galadriel's a heifer sometimes, you know."

His eyes blinked and then looked at her in shock at her irreverence for the Elf. Grimacing, he curled his hand around the jewelry. "What do you know about it?" he muttered.

Kagome smiled, not offended. "More than you think, my friend." Seeing his disbelieving look, the miko hesitated, before saying, "I was once the Guardian of an object just as powerful."

The Hobbit's eyes snapped to her. "You had one of the Rings?"

"No, something else, a jewel. I was born with it inside me. When I was fifteen, it was ripped out of me and shattered across the land. Understand, this jewel could grant great power, like the Ring, and its shards could do the same. Someone with an impure heart would taint the jewel and be driven mad with its power. When the jewel was whole, it would grant the owner a wish and legend had that a pure wish would unmake the jewel."

"What happened?" Frodo asked.

She shrugged. "I met my friends and we traveled looking for the shards. At the end, we fought a great evil and won. The jewel was made whole and I purified it."

"How long did it take you?"

"Nine years of my life were spent finding the shards and the rest of my years have been spent trying to find meaning in what I went through. Frodo, whatever your path, there is a reason for it. You must trust in the people who have never let you down," Kagome stared at him intently. "Do not be so quick to trust those who would have the Ring for themselves."

Frodo shifted uncomfortably. "I saw the Shire on fire."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I saw it, too. The destruction of the Ring will keep that from happening. Remember, I will be with you always, Frodo." She placed her hand over his heart and purified the sliver of taint the Ring had weaseled in. "Now, let's get some sleep."

He agreed, feeling lighter, and rose with her. "Kagome? Whatever happened to Inuyasha?"

Her smile was sorrowful. "He went to Hell with his dead lover."

They said no more as they bedded down for the night. Sky blue eyes watched from the corner, the owner musing on what he'd heard.

* * *

An: Ten points and a cookie for anyone who spots the other movie quote! :) With blonde hotness happening, I had to add it. grin


	9. Part, the Ninth: Parting

**Part, the Ninth**

**Parting Gifts, Parting Words**

On the tenth day after the bridge of Khazad-dûm, Kagome felt Gandalf pass. She closed her eyes tightly and silently decided not to tell the others. There was no reason to give them another burden to bear.

The Fellowship was leaving the heart of Elvendom, having received supplies and rest gratefully.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn said as he stood before the Fellowship and watched his Elves pin cloaks on them. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Kagome shifted in the soft material, smiling at the ruler. He inclined his head as his wife stepped forward.

"My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

He tested the weapon and examined it with awe, bowing his thanks.

The golden haired ruler moved to stand before Pippin and Merry, presenting them with their own weapons. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took," she said to the Hobbit. "You will find your courage. And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope, made of hithlain."

Sam accepted the gift and then glanced at his friends. "Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel grinned and moved on to Gimli. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing," he said gruffly, "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Kagome hid her smile and shared a look with Legolas, who was surprised at the shorter man's words. The Elf ruler gave Frodo the light of Earendil, the Elves most beloved star. The miko's smile faded when Galadriel stood in front of her.

The miko gave a bow and then stood. Galadriel studied her a moment, testing her resolve, for she could not read Kagome's mind as she did others'.

"Valinor will welcome you, Kagome," she said at last, "if you choose to follow us."

Kagome gave a genuine smile. "I'm glad you will get to go home, Galadriel."

The Elf's eyes crinkled warmly and the women felt some of their tension fade. "You have everything you need for your journey. What would you ask of me?"

The miko swallowed. "I don't know if you can do it, but is there any way to sever Midoriko's bond with me? She deserves to really rest, not like she's been doing in my soul." Though it felt odd to talk to Galadriel about Midoriko, Kagome knew the Elf had heard the story from Elrond, whether he meant for her to or not.

Galadriel placed her hands on either side of the miko's face, confirming the younger woman's belief. "Help me, and perhaps we can do this for her."

Kagome closed her eyes and focused her powers and Galadriel's at the niche Midoriko was in. Together, the women were able to finally break her ties to the Shikon. When they looked up, a ghostly Midoriko was before them, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you so very much."

Kagome shook her head. "After everything you've done, you deserve this. You've earned it."

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Midoriko apologized. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Looking to Galadriel, she touched the hand that wore Nenya. With a last flare of her powers, she severed the three Elven Rings' ties to Sauron. "So that he will never have them."

Galadriel's eyes widened. "Thank you."

The old miko nodded and disappeared. Kagome staggered before Legolas steadied her. Galadriel kissed her forehead and looked to Aragorn. As she and her husband moved to talk with him, Haldir appeared. Kagome smiled and walked over to hug him.

He enfolded her in his arms, holding her tightly. "_I shall see you in Valinor, firefly. If we do not sail together, let it be me that first makes the journey_."

Kagome shook her head and then looked at Rumil and Orophin standing beside their brother. Smiling, she said goodbye to them.

"_And you two better make sure he doesn't do anything stupid_," she told them.

They grinned and shook their heads, knowing that there was no stopping Haldir when he got an idea in his head. Haldir leaned down and kissed her, before looking over her shoulder to a tense Legolas.

"_You'll not have to worry about Sauron, son of Thranduil, if you let harm befall her. I'll hunt you myself_."

Legolas blinked and arched a brow. "_Why do all of Kagome's friends feel it necessary to threaten me? Especially when it is __**you**__ who have her in __**your**__ arms_?"

Haldir threw back his head and laughed, tossing Kagome at the startled prince. Kagome flailed, wrapping herself around Legolas when he deftly caught her. Feet on the ground, she glared back at Haldir.

"Keep her for now, little prince. We shall see how long you can hold on to her."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend and watched as he and his brothers disappeared into the trees. Looking up at Legolas, she flushed and moved out of his arms.

"Ha, sorry about that."

He smiled. "You certainly inspire violence in men, don't you?"

Eyes narrowing, she huffed and clamored into one of the boats, waiting for the rest of the group with Kirara. Legolas grinned and followed Gimli into the boat behind the miko. Boromir loaded the boat behind Merry and Pippin while Aragorn took the one with Sam and Frodo. As they set sail, Kagome looked back to see Galadriel giving them a farewell and her heart lifted in hope.

A ways down the river, Gimli broke the silence. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

Legolas smiled. "What was her gift?"

Gimli's face became wistful as he stared into the distance. "I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

Kagome chuckled, looking back at her companions. Galadriel had honored Gimli more than he knew, but she wasn't about to tell him that. He was distracted enough as it stood. Legolas caught her look and his smile softened. The miko winked and turned to look at the giant sculptures she could barely make out in the distance.

"Legolas, can you see the Argonath yet?" She asked.

"Aye," he answered, paddling the boat.

Gimli peered around the woman. "That would be the great kings of old, Aragorn's kin, wouldn't it?"

Kagome nodded before her senses flared, rocking the boat slightly. Legolas tensed, drawing his bow.

"Where?" he asked.

She pointed to the woods to their east. Faster than lightening, the Elf spotted what had drawn her attention and killed the Uruk-hai with a well aimed arrow. Looking down, he was impressed with the new bow. Gimli grunted as the Elf resumed paddling.

"There's no need to flaunt yourself," the Dwarf grumbled. "The lass has seen your skill in battle."

Kagome cracked up as Legolas blushed and jerked his thumb back at the fallen beast.

"That was an Uruk-hai, in case your Dwarf eyes didn't see."

Gimli chuckled as they continued down the river, toward the falls. Soon, Aragorn steered his boat to shore, prompting the others to follow him.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn said as the group tumbled onto dry land and began to set up camp. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes?" Gimli asked, lighting his pipe as the Hobbits rested, sharing rations. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better." He continued, ignoring Pippin's squeak. "Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

Kagome eased over to Legolas, her hand on the hilt of her katana. When she met his eyes, she knew he'd felt the presence she had.

"That is our road," Aragorn answered Gimli's tirade. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli sputtered indignantly, "Recover my-" he cut off, muttering, telling Merry to pay Aragorn no mind.

Legolas leaned over to urge Aragorn, "We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," the Elf replied. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it. Kagome can feel it."

"Where's Frodo?" Merry suddenly asked, looking around and seeing Sam jerk from his rest.

A horn in the distance had the group on their feet, weapons drawn as Legolas said, "The horn of Gondor."

"Boromir!" Aragorn realized.

Kagome and Kirara took off into the woods as the group split up to find the Hobbit and wayward Man. After a short while, Frodo found her as he ran straight into her. She steadied him and stared intently into his eyes, holding his shoulders.

Her eyes widened at what she saw as he stared, frightened, but determined back at her. "Go, then, Frodo, but remember to carry your friends in your heart," she said, hugging him. "We will fight for your chance."

Noises in the distance drew her attention, making her see what was following the Hobbit. Drawing her sword, she thrust Frodo behind her. "Go!" she yelled, walking forward to meet the onslaught.

Frodo ran a few steps, only glancing back once to see his friend and her cat cutting down the Uruk-hai with a ferocity that startled him. She looked at him for only a moment, her vivid blue eyes urging him on. Turning, he ran from the battle, praying he would make it to the river; praying his friends could hold on until the Ring was destroyed.

Kagome roared in fury as she spun and slashed through the beasts coming for Frodo. In a few swift moves, she and Kirara had decimated the group sent their way. Hearing the sound of Boromir's horn again, she called Kirara and leapt on her back as the cat flew toward the battle. She met Legolas and Gimli hurrying in the same direction, falling in beside them. They arrived in time to take down the last of the monsters and see Aragorn stumble over to the prone form of Boromir.

The miko's eyes widened as she ran to his side, her healing magic already dancing at her fingertips. Aragorn met her stare and shook his head. Boromir was beyond her healing.

"They took the little ones," Boromir gasped out.

Aragorn shook his head and tried to staunch the blood flow. "Be still."

Kagome released her magic, easing the pain the dying man was in. It was all she could do. Stepping back, she moved between Legolas and Gimli, her eyes wet. The two men touched her arms with theirs, the three giving each other comfort.

"Frodo," Boromir asked, "Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn answered.

The man of Gondor nodded. "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me," Boromir entreated. "I did not see it. I have failed you all."

Kagome gave a choked sob as she watched her friend gasping for his last breath and his final chance at redemption. Under her breath, she began singing an old song Kaede had taught her. It was a song of passing and she'd sung it too many times in her life.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

"It is over. The world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin," he mumbled, fading.

Aragorn grasped his hand. "I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."

Boromir gave a wan smile through the blood that trickled from his mouth. "Our people. Our people," he reiterated, reaching for his sword. Aragorn put the weapon in his hand and the man drew it over his heart. "I would have followed you my brother. My captain. My king," Boromir proclaimed, the light in his eyes dying with his life, leaving nothing but a shell behind.

Aragorn kissed his brow, saying, "Be at peace, son of Gondor." Standing, he looked to the others. "They will look for his return at the White Tower, but he will not return."

Legolas had noticed only two boats on the shore and was currently making to shove one into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

The leader said nothing as he watched the two Hobbits across the lake disappear into the woods. The Elf studied him as Kagome came to stand with them.

"Frodo has taken his fate into his own hands," she said.

"You mean not to follow them," Legolas realized, coming back as Gimli growled.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed."

Kagome smiled and patted him on his shoulder. "No, Gimli. Remember what Galadriel said: we must hold true to each other."

Aragorn nodded. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He turned and began packing swiftly. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light."

The miko arched a brow, sharing a look with Gimli. "Let's hunt some Orcs," she called, a smile on her face despite the sorrow the day had brought.

Gimli grinned with an evil sort of glee. "Yes!" he cried, following in a full out run when the group set off.

Kagome blinked in her run when Legolas tugged on her hair and matched his stride to hers.

"You will have to teach me your language," he said.

Her brows drew together in confusion. "Why? I'm the only one alive that speaks it."

The Elf smiled. "Yes, but how can I sing with you when I don't know the words?"

Looking forward, she blushed and then smiled. "Arigato." When she turned her eyes back to him, he was looking at her curiously. "It means 'thank you'."

Legolas rolled the word around in his mind before nodding. "Arigato."

Gimli frowned from behind. "Wait a moment. If you two are going to start speaking in another tongue, let's make sure the Dwarf is in on the lessons!"

Kagome laughed and felt her heart lightened at her friends' antics. And somewhere, staring out across a vast land of destruction, she knew that the hope of the world stood with his best friend.

And that was a very encouraging thought, indeed.

* * *

AN: The story continues in the sequel, 'The Breaking'. Kagome and Legolas grow closer, so if you guys will have patience, I'll give you your fluff fix. :) Here's a shout out to Wings of Tears, The Sorrowful Vampress, and LeafeKnight7 for catching the quote from 'The Labyrinth' and its own blonde hotness, Jareth.

Also, a special thanks to my lovely Beta, **SesshoumarusLady**, and the reader/reviewers who have been with me from the beginning: **Bishonen'sFoxyMiko**, _xoSophox_, **Gothic Lust**, _Mistra Rose_, **The Sorrowful Vampress**, _Reads-way-2-much_, **critical eyes**, _Kagome Lady of the Black Rose_, **Kitsune-miko-witch**, _Shadowlover18_, **LeafeKnight7**, and _Valleygoat_. You guys are amazing and I hope to have the second part up within the month. Helms Deep is so important, I want to make sure I get it right.

Thanks also, to everyone else who has reviewed: _Kinky-Kitsune_, **KarateGirl654**, _Selina_, **DemonicCho**, _Sakura-Biyori_, **Menchi-kun**, _iheartanime43_, **Stef**, _Kim_, **Alesyira**, _Dark Kit_, **IsisMoon**, _LadyRead_, **Vanime18431**, _Priestess Riversong_, **FireNekoDemoness**, _SerenityMoonlight_, **Elspeth**, _MoonlitCries_, **Shiori Yume**, _Romantic Princess_, **Kage Otome**, _Bmangaka_, **Dee-chan**, _J.J.,_ **The-piro-16**, _Tashio_, **dgames**, _Wings of tears_, and **Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi1**. Some of you even reviewed multiple times. That means so much to me.

I love you all and hope to continue to please. :)


End file.
